Say I Love You
by xoLoveForeverxx
Summary: Gabriella Montez hasn't had her first boyfriend yet, and couldn't even make friends. One day, by accident she hurts Troy Bolton, the most popular guy in school. And then, Troy Bolton takes interest in her. Trailer inside! TxG
1. Trailer

**Summary: Gabriella Montez hasn't had her first boyfriend yet, and couldn't even make friends. One day, by accident she hurts Troy Bolton, the most popular guy in school. And then, Troy Bolton takes interest in her.**

**One girl..**

_Shows Gabriella walking down the hallway alone_

**One guy..**

_Shows Troy being surrounded by his friends_

**Meet by an accident?**

_Shows Troy falling to the ground_

**He takes interest in her..**

_"Gabriella, can we please be friends?"_

**She doesn't open up**

_"Go away Troy! Stop following me!"_

**But when her life falls apart, she needs him..**

_"Troy? It's Gabriella.. there's someone watching me..I'm scared.."_

**Will they become friends or something more?**

_Shows Gabriella smiling at Troy _

**Will she find what she always wanted?**

_"I love you."_

**Say I Love You**

_Coming Soon._

**A/N: This is loosely based on something I've watched. Loosely based on. The plot is kinda similar, but I'm using my own details, and switching things around.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary: Gabriella Montez hasn't had her first boyfriend yet, and couldn't even make friends. One day, by accident she hurts Troy Bolton, the most popular guy in school. And then, Troy Bolton takes interest in her.**

**Chapter 1**

GABRIELLA Montez walked down the halls of East High, ignoring the glances people thrown at her. She was carrying books in her arms, and her book bag hung on her shoulder. Crumpled up sheets of paper were thrown at her, and paper airplanes. All containing messages repeated inside her head..

_You're worthless. A piece of junk._

_Everyone hates you._

She sighed, she couldn't make any friends. They usually just used her, because she was intelligent, and aced every subject. She never had any real friends. She decided that she didn't need any friends.

Gabriella turned around the corner and walked over to her locker. She opened it, and a bunch of notes fell out. She picked one up and read it. Tears formed in her eyes, but she quickly wiped them away.

_You little bitch! No wonder no one likes you! Worthless. Might as well die._

She didn't know why people hated her. Maybe they just chose to ignore her, or pick on her because she was an easy target. She rarely spoke, only in class when the teacher calls on her. She sighed again, and put her book bag in her locker. Carrying her books to homeroom.

* * *

TROY Bolton walked down the halls of East High, with his best friend, Chad Danforth. He was greeted by every single girl, and smiled in return. People were whispering about him, but he didn't mind.

_"Look it's Troy Bolton!"_

_"Omigosh that's Troy!"_

_"He's so dreamy!"_

_"I think he just looked at me!"_

"Captain." Chad said, making Troy glance at him.

"What's up Chad?" Troy asked as he spun his locker combination.

"Are you going to the club tonight?" Chad asked.

"Sure man. Got nothing else to do." Troy replied and grabbed his textbook for his first class.

Chad nodded, and waited for Troy, so they can walk to homeroom together. Chad took the orange basketball that he held under his arm, and spun it on his finger. Then, the ball tipped over, and Chad tripped trying to get it back on balance. He tripped over a girl, sending her flying to the ground, her books sliding across the hallway.

"Chad!" Troy groaned at the clumsiness of his best friend.

Troy bent down and picked up the girl's books. He walked over to her.

"Here, I'm sorry for that. Are you okay?" Troy said as he bent down to help her up.

The girl looked up. Troy studied her face. She was a brunette. She had long, curly dark brown hair. She was perfectly tanned, not too tan, but not too pale either. Her face was slim, and she had high cheekbones, and a rosy tint appeared on her cheeks. Her lips were shining with lip gloss, but it wasn't too overdone. Then she had these chocolate brown eyes, which shown embarrassment, and sadness.

The girl looked at Troy, and hesitantly took her books from him. She got up herself, and quickly scrambled away.

Troy looked over at Chad who was brushing himself off.

"Chad, you didn't even apologize!" Troy said as he smacked his friend on the chest.

"No need for that." Chad said as he continued to brush himself off.

"Why not? You don't just run over someone and not say sorry." Troy said and rolled his eyes.

"That girl is a no one, her name's Gabriella Montez. She's in our homeroom." Chad said looking at Troy.

"I highly doubt that she's a no one." Troy replied, he wondered how he never noticed her before.

"Yeah she's a no one alright. She never talks, unless the teacher calls on her. She doesn't have any friends." Chad replied casually, like it was nothing important.

"Oh." Troy managed to say. He didn't know what to think.

"C'mon, let's go to homeroom before Darbus kills us." Chad said and gestured Troy to come with him.

Troy nodded and followed him. However, he couldn't get that girl off of his mind.

* * *

TROY and Chad entered the room. They were immediately greeted by the basketball team, and cheerleaders. Troy gave them high fives, and they slapped him on the back. Troy's eyes looked around the room, until they landed on a certain brunette. She was in the corner, reading her book. And occasionally looking out the window.

"Alright everyone, settle down." Ms Darbus's booming voice took over the room.

Troy, Chad, and whoever else was standing up quickly got into their seats.

"We have a change in rountine today. Ms McKessie will explain for us." Ms Darbus said, turning her attention to the beautiful African-American girl who was standing near the board.

"Today, we have a morning assembly at 9:00 AM. Then, we have a free period, which may or may not be an advantage to some of you. For the boys on the basketball team, you have to report to the gym during free period for extra practice." Taylor McKessie stated flawlessly.

"Alright, thank you Ms McKessie." Ms Darbus stated as Taylor took her seat.

Looking up at the clock behind her, Ms Darbus turned around. "Alright class, go to the auditorium for the morning assembly." She ordered as everyone began to pile out of homeroom.

"Morning assembly?" Chad asked as he groaned.

"At least we have free period after this." Troy said and shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, time to check out some hot chicks." Chad said and scanned the crowd for any cute girls.

His eyes landed on a girl who was walking up the stairs, her hips swaying side to side. She had perfect slim legs, and the curves of her body were beautiful. He smirked and walked over to her.

"Hey sexy, you wanna bang tonight?" Chad said in a deep voice, his hands gripping the girl's butt.

The girl froze, she wiggled out of Chad's grasp, leaving Chad with a confused face. She didn't turn around, and suddenly she stuck her leg out behind her, and kicked someone right in the crotch. Hard.

She turned around. She saw Chad, staring at her with wide eyes, and a guy next to him laying on the floor holding his crotch in pain. She realized the guy that she kicked was the guy who helped her pick up her books this morning.

Troy Bolton. Whoops.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary: Gabriella Montez hasn't had her first boyfriend yet, and couldn't even make friends. One day, by accident she hurts Troy Bolton, the most popular guy in school. And then, Troy Bolton takes interest in her.**

**Chapter 2**

A small crowd began to gather at the site. Troy was in pain, with a bunch of girls surrounding him asking him what happened. He was shot with too many questions, but his mind was on something else. He was thinking about the beautiful girl standing in front of him, no other than Gabriella Montez, who just kicked him in the sensitive spot.

Gabriella panicked, and didn't know what to do. Everyone was staring at her like she just killed someone, and she literally almost did. She had meant to kick Chad, she had no idea Troy was standing there. She looked around in horror, and quickly ran up the stairs to the auditorium.

"Troy? What happened?" Coach Bolton's booming voice came from the crowd. He push past students who were trying to watch the scene, and knelt down beside his son.

"I-uh I got kicked." Troy croaked.

"Kicked? By who?" Coach Bolton asked.

Troy didn't say anything. He didn't want to get Gabriella in trouble. He knew she didn't mean to kick him.

"Gabriella Montez, Coach." Chad answered for him. Troy immediately snapped his head up at her name, and shot Chad a death glare.

"Gabriella? Montez? I don't believe it." Coach Bolton said, helping Troy get up to his feet.

"It was her sir, I swear." Chad answered, once again.

Coach Bolton looked at Chad, studying his face. It showed nothing but truth. Although a little part inside of him didn't believe it. Gabriella was so quiet. It didn't make sense that she would kick his own son like that.

"You two are coming to the office with me, after Troy goes and gets an ice pack. You are excused from the morning assembly." Coach Bolton said and gestured them to follow him.

* * *

GABRIELLA walked down the halls of East High, down to the office. She's been called out of the morning assembly because of this. She knew it had to do with her kicking Troy, and she worried that she might get in trouble. Students called her rude names, and made her feel terrible.

She sighed, she didn't mean to kick him. It was by accident. She cleared her head and walked into the office.

"Ms Montez, take a seat." Coach Bolton said.

She nodded and took a seat next to Troy, who was holding an ice pack, and Chad. She looked down at her hands.

"I heard some things," Coach Bolton began.

Gabriella didn't say anything.

"I heard that you kicked my son, in the spot. You could of injured him." Coach Bolton stated, the protective side coming out of him.

"I-I didn't mean it." Gabriella said softly, almost inaudible.

"Gabriella, you know we're not suppose to physically hurt any students here at East High. I almost didn't believe it when they said you hurt him. I don't understand why you out of all people would do such a thing." Coach Bolton said.

Troy looked at his dad. Coach Bolton had a serious face, with a hint of anger in his eyes. He turned his head and looked at Gabriella, who looked like she was about to cry.

"Dad, I don't think we should be too hard on her. She doesn't look like she would get into trouble very often." Troy said, sticking up for Gabriella.

Chad turned his head and stared at him like he was crazy.

"I'm sorry Troy, but as a teacher or a coach, I have to punish students the right way even if they didn't mean it. I think I'll give Ms Montez here only two days of dentention. It would of been a week, but you're right." Coach Bolton said.

Gabriella bit her lip, trying to fight back the tears that clouded her eyes. Her head was spinning, with all different thoughts.

_"Two days?!"_

_"Dad's going to kill me!"_

Troy looked at her. Her brown eyes were watery, and she just stared at the floor. He felt a little guilty.

"Well, you three are dismissed. Head to free period." Coach Bolton said, breaking the silence.

Gabriella got up and quickly ran out of the office. Troy sighed.

He felt really bad, he really did.

* * *

GABRIELLA was at her locker at the end of the day. She was just staring off into space. She had a really rough day. People we're treating her even worse now, if that was possible. They had screamed at her for hurting East High's golden boy.

She was deep in thought until she felt a tap on her shoulder. Sighing quietly, she thought it was some person wanting to bully her again. She didn't turn around.

"Gabriella." The person said from behind her.

The person's voice made her jump, she had never expected out of all people, _he_ would want to talk to her. She slowly turned around and was staring into the baby blue eyes of Troy Bolton.

"What do you want?" Gabriella asked quietly.

"I came here to apologize." Troy said scratching the back of his neck nervously.

Gabriella blinked, shaking her head in disbelief. She had kicked him, hurt him, and nearly injured him, and he came to her to _apologize?_

"You? Came here to apologize to me?" Gabriella said with a hint of attitude in her voice.

"Yeah, that's right. I'm sorry." Troy replied.

Gabriella stared at him. She could not believe what she was hearing. No one ever apologized to Gabriella Montez. They always said she deserved it, and moved on. She didn't know what to do in these situations.

"I-I'm sorry too." Gabriella stuttered nervously.

Troy let a small smile creep onto his face. "Well in that case Gabriella, I want us to be friends."

Gabriella stared at him once again. _Friends? He wants me to be his friend? _Gabriella shook her head.

"No." She said sternly, and turned around to face her locker again.

Troy was taken back by her answer. He wasn't used to getting rejected. Everyone wanted to be friends with him.

"Why not?" He asked, the words coming out of his mouth faster than he could think.

"No, I don't want to be friends with you, Troy Bolton." Gabriella said in a monotone voice, not looking at Troy.

Troy shook his head, still not believing this. He pulled a pen and a small piece of paper out of his pocket. "Here's my number, I'll give you some time to think about my offer. I just want us to be friends. That's all." Troy said, scribbling something down. He handed the piece of paper to her.

Gabriella turned and took the piece of paper from him. She shoved it into her pocket, and shut her locker. She walked off, leaving Troy staring after her. She thought,

_"Like I'm ever going to call him."_


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary: Gabriella Montez hasn't had her first boyfriend yet, and couldn't even make friends. One day, by accident she hurts Troy Bolton, the most popular guy in school. And then, Troy Bolton takes interest in her.**

**Chapter 3**

GABRIELLA Montez was working hard that day. She worked at a local cafe, and had a part time job. She needed to provide for her family. She was currently at the cashier, doing fast math in her head, and handing the customers their orders.

"Gabriella?" One of the workers, Ruby called.

"Yes Ruby?" Gabriella said from the cashier.

"Can you help me with these for a sec?" Ruby asked.

"Sure!" Gabriella said and walked over to Ruby.

Ruby and Gabriella have been friends for months. They got along really well, and even though Gabriella doesn't want to get too close, Ruby respects that.

"So Gabs, how was school today?" Ruby asked as she put the boxes down.

"Umm, it was good." Gabriella lied.

Ruby stopped and looked at Gabriella for a second, who was looking at the floor.

"They teased you again, didn't they?" Ruby asked, seeing clearly through Gabriella's lie.

"Yes." Gabriella answered quietly.

Ruby sighed, and put her hands on both Gabriella's shoulders.

"Gabriella. You need to stop this, you have a barrier around that basically blocks you from the rest of the world. I know deep inside that you're a joyful person. You know that one person, who walks into a room smiling, and everyone else just sees them and smiles too? You are that person, Gabs." Ruby said looking into Gabriella's eyes.

"I used to be." Gabriella muttered quietly.

Ruby's eyes softened, and she took her hands off of Gabriella's shoulders. She went over to the boxes and began to put them in the right spot. Gabriella returned to the cashier to continue work.

Then a man tapped on the counter. Gabriella looked up. She saw a man, about six feet, wearing a very formal suit. Like a business suit. His brown hair was slick back, and he had deep brown eyes. He was staring at Gabriella.

"Oh um, how may I help you?" Gabriella asked.

"I'll take a coffee please. Sugar, and skim milk." The man said. His voice was rough, and low.

"Alright sir, coming right up!" Gabriella exclaimed as she went over to make the coffee.

She noticed that the man was staring at her, like he was watching her every move. She darted her eyes back onto the coffee machine, and went back to the counter.

"Here you go, sir." Gabriella said politely.

The man took his coffee and paid. He left the cafe. Gabriella let out a sigh of relief. There was something strange about that man.

"Gabriella, you worked hard enough. You should go home now, sweetie." Ruby called from behind the shelves.

"No that's fine, Ruby." Gabriella replied back.

"No no! I bet the manager agrees too. He never seen anyone work as hard as you." Ruby said, as she shooed Gabriella out of the cafe.

"I'll be back tomorrow Ruby, don't think you can get rid of me that easily." Gabriella replied.

Ruby shook her head and laughed. She went back into the store, closing the door behind Gabriella. Gabriella began to walk home.

* * *

GABRIELLA was halfway there, until she heard footsteps behind her. She kept walking, and where ever she turned, the footsteps turned too. She found her legs picking up faster and faster, and the footsteps got faster and faster too. Gabriella panicked, she went into 7-11, which happens to be the closest convenience store.

She went into 7-11, and hid behind a shelf of magazines. She looked up out the window, and saw the same man from the cafe earlier, who was standing outside, waiting for _her._ She didn't know the man.

She grabbed her cell phone from her pocket and looked at her contacts.

_Home_

_617-930-4857_

_Work_

_781-289-3849_

She decided to call home, and prayed that her father wasn't out of the house.

_Rinngggg... riiingggg.._

_"Hello, you've reached the Montez Residence. We're sorry that we're unable to answer your call. Please record a message, and we'll get back to you. Thank you!" _

Gabriella shut her phone and sighed, frustrated. She didn't know what to do, the man was still outside, and she couldn't go home. She had no one to call. She gripped her pockets tightly, and realized there was something in one of her pockets.

She reached into her pocket, and pulled out a slip of paper.

_Troy Bolton_

_781-349-2034_

She looked at the paper. She didn't want to call him, but she knew this was her only chance. She dialled the unfamiliar numbers on the keypad, and hoped for an answer.

_Riinggg.. rinnnggg.._

* * *

TROY Bolton was currently at the club with Chad and his friends, he was a chick magnet right now. Girls were fighting over him, and flirting with him. He wanted to get out of here.

Right at that moment, his cell phone began ringing. He excused himself, and walked outside, a little relieved to get away from the girls. He looked at the caller ID. But there was none.

_781-090-5467_

He frowned, but answered anyways.

"Hello?" He said into the phone.

_"T-Troy, it's me, Gabriella."_ A soft voice said from the other end.

Troy smiled "Hey Gabriella, what's up?"

_"..There's someone watching me..I'm scared.."_

Troy immediately got worried.

"What? Where are you? I'm coming right now." Troy said and hopped into his truck.

_"The 7-11 near Oak Street." _

"Stay put, don't move. I'll be there in five minutes." Troy said and hung up.

* * *

**Hi everyone! Thank you for ALL the lovely reviews, I'm glad that you guys like this story! Drama is in the air!****  
**

**Please Review! (:**

**~xoLoveForeverxx**


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary: Gabriella Montez hasn't had her first boyfriend yet, and couldn't even make friends. One day, by accident she hurts Troy Bolton, the most popular guy in school. And then, Troy Bolton takes interest in her.**

**Chapter 4**

GABRIELLA waited patiently at the store, waiting for Troy. She was so relieved when he said he'd come. She heard the door fling open, and heard a voice.

"Gabriella? Gabriella where are you?" The voice whispered. She recognized the voice.

"Over here!" She said timidly.

She looked up and saw Troy, his shaggy brown hair falling a little above his eyes, and he was wearing a gray hoodie, and jeans with red and whie Nike's. He bent down to her level. Gabriella crawled over to him. He put his arms around her, stroking her back.

"How long have you been here?" Troy asked while smelling the fruity fragrance of her hair.

"Um.. about.. 35 minutes." Gabriella said and gripped onto Troy.

Troy blinked, 35 minutes? "Then he is definitely stalking you." He said.

This made Gabriella grip onto Troy tighter.

"Alright, c'mon. I have an idea." Troy said and pulled Gabriella up to her feet.

Troy took Gabriella's hand, and laced their fingers together. Gabriella looked at him, and blushed. She felt shivers run down her back as they touched. Together they walked out of the store.

The man immediately noticed Troy and Gabriella. He walked over to them.

"Who is he?" The man demanded.

Troy smirked and leaned down to kiss Gabriella's cheek. Gabriella surprised of his actions, stood there and blushed furiously.

The man glared at Troy, and walked off in the other direction.

"He's gone." Gabriella said.

"Yeah, he is." Troy said smiling.

* * *

GABRIELLA was up in bed that night. She was thinking about Troy. How he held her hand, and how he kissed her cheek. She felt something that she hadn't felt in a long time.

Happiness.

It felt so good to her. Today's events made her scared, but when Troy was with her, she felt so.. so.. amazing. Her worries were gone, and she liked being around him so much.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard the door open from downstairs. She immediately shot out of bed, and walked down the stairs.

She stood there and took in the sight. Her father was stumbling, and his voice was slurred. Obviously, he was drunk. This wasn't the first time though.

"Gab-Gabriella. You're suppose to be.. in bed!" Her father said as he stumbled over to the couch.

"Dad, I heard you come in." Gabriella replied.

"You could of-opened.. the d-door for me." Craig Montez said.

"Where we're you today Dad?" Gabriella asked.

"I was, a-at the bar. Drinking." Craig said.

"Why? Why do you have to drink Dad?" Gabriella asked, tears building up in her eyes.

"It takes away the pain. The pain.. the p-pain of your mother d-dying." Craig Montez hiccuped.

Gabriella felt tears streaming down her cheeks, she never wanted to recall the death of her mother. But now she had to.

**Flashback**

_It was 3 years ago. 13 year old Gabriella Montez was at the grave of her mother, Elena Montez. She didn't cry at her mother's funeral. She didn't cry. She had to be strong. _

_Gabriella reached up and touched the cold stone of her mother's grave. She closed her eyes shut to fight back tears, but every time she closed them, she was met with the scene._

_The screams. The shatter of glass. Her mother's horrified face before she collasped. The gunshots. Everything._

_"M-mom. I wish you the best, and very well. I'm staying strong, like you always tell me to. I try." Gabriella said, her voice cracking. _

_"I miss you." Gabriella managed to choke out. She put the yellow flowers down, and walked off._

_Gabriella never spent much time at her mother's grave. Ever since Elena Montez died, she built a barrier around herself. She couldn't let herself get hurt again. Never._

**End of Flashback**

Gabriella shook her head, shaking the tears away. She let out a sob, and ran upstairs into her bedroom. She slammed the door behind her, and slid down the door, and let the tears fall.

* * *

IT was lunchtime at East High. Everyone was sitting with their friends, happily chatting away. Gabriella sat alone, she was tired, and didn't get much sleep last night. She looked at her food, and had no appetite. She looked around, and saw Troy. She smiled a small smile.

Troy was with his usual group, consisting of his friends from the basketball team, and there were four other people she didn't know.

Gabriella thought Troy looked cute wearing his dark blue polo shirt. The shirt hugged his body, and boy was he fit. He was laughing at something Chad said.

Gabriella looked down and picked at her food. She was in deep thought until a voice took her out of them.

"You like him don't you?" A voice said.

Gabriella looked up and saw a blonde. She had perfect blonde curls, and a flawless face. She was wearing a pink shirt, and over that was a pink short sleeve jacket covered in sequins. She had a pink barrette perched in her hair, and these beautiful brown eyes.

"I don't know who you're talking about." Gabriella said shyly.

The blonde laughed. "I'm talking about Troy silly."

Gabriella felt her breath hitch in her throat. She didn't know what to say.

The blonde laughed again. "I'm Sharpay Evans, I saw you staring at Troy, and you had this dazed look on your face, I had to come over and ask." Sharpay said holding her hand out.

"I'm Gabriella Montez." Gabriella replied politely, and shook Sharpay's hand.

"So Gabriella, do you really like Troy?" Sharpay asked, very interested.

"I um.. no." Gabriella said.

The blonde scoffed. Then she realized something.

"Oh! Gabriella Montez, _the_ Gabriella Montez. According to rumors, weren't you the one who kicked Troy?" Sharpay asked.

"I didn't mean to. Chad I think that's his name, was gripping onto me, and touched me in places I didn't like. I kinda just stuck my leg out and I thought I kicked Chad, but I didn't." Gabriella said, explaining the full story.

"So that's what happened. And weren't you the girl who Troy ditched us for yesterday?" Sharpay said.

"I-I guess." Gabriella said and blushed.

"Girl! He's got to be interested in you!" Sharpay said and began rambling on why Troy was interested in her.

Suddenly Gabriella felt a tall presence behind her. The person behind her put their hands on her shoulders.

"Shar isn't bothering you is she?" A deep voice said from above her.

Gabriella looked up and was met with Troy's handsome face looking down at her, smiling.

**That was a terrible ending LOL but I had to stop there. I didn't want to leave you guys hanging, but I couldn't finish this chapter. This will pick up in the next chapter (: **

**~xoLoveForeverxx**


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary: Gabriella Montez hasn't had her first boyfriend yet, and couldn't even make friends. One day, by accident she hurts Troy Bolton, the most popular guy in school. And then, Troy Bolton takes interest in her.**

**Chapter 5**

GABRIELLA looked up and saw Troy's handsome face staring down at her, grinning.

"Shar isn't bothering you is she?" Troy repeated again.

Before Gabriella could say anything, Sharpay's high pitched voice chimed in.

"No way Bolton! I was just asking her some things, that's all. Of course I'm not bothering her! No wonder Tay calls you a lunkhead!" Sharpay scoffed.

Troy laughed. "Is the drama queen here telling the truth, Gabi?"

Gabriella blinked. _Gabi?_ She liked how the name just rolled off his tongue. She was in suhch a deep thought that she almost forget to answer Troy's question.

"Um, no she isn't bothering me. She's telling the truth." Gabriella said with a small smile.

"Alright." Troy said.

"Troy, we better be heading back before the others worry." Sharpay said as she turned on her heel.

Gabriella sighed, she'll be sitting alone again. Great.

"Wait, why don't we take Gabi with us? She's sitting alone. She can meet the gang." Troy said.

"That's a great idea! C'mon Gabs!" Sharpay said cheerfully.

Troy took Gabriella's hand and led her to his table. Gabriella was nervous, she didn't know what to say to people. She was met with a bunch of friendly faces, who looked up when they saw Troy and Sharpay arrive.

"Captain! There you are!" A guy with a bushy afro exclaimed with his mouth full of food.

"Hey Chad." Troy greeted and smiled.

"Who's this?" A pretty African American girl said, gesturing toward Gabriella.

"Guys, this is Gabriella. Gabriella, this is everyone." Troy said and grinned at Gabriella.

Gabriella blushed and waved. She was greeted with a bunch of hi's and hello's.

"It's so nice to meet you Gabriella. I'm Taylor, that's Chad, Zeke, Jason, and Kelsi. And I'm guessing you know Sharpay and of course, Troy." Taylor said as she shook Gabriella's hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all." Gabriella said shyly.

Troy watched the gang and Gabriella interacting. Gabriella laughed at something Chad said. Troy smiled, he knew she would fit in perfectly.

* * *

GABRIELLA was closing the door behind her after a long day at school. She was happy, she met Troy's friends, and throughout the whole day they wouldn't stop bugging her. But she liked it. She liked it a lot.

"Dad! I'm home!" Gabriella shouted.

No answer.

Gabriella sighed, this wasn't the first time. She walked upstairs and went into her room. She put her bag down next to her bookshelf, and plopped down on the bed. She glanced up at the ceiling.

She was just laying on the bed, relaxing. Then her phone rang. Gabriella got up reluctantly to answer it.

"Hello?" Gabriella said into the phone.

_"Hey!" The voice on the other end said cheerfully._

"And who might this be?" Gabriella said with a small smile tugging on her lips.

_"Aw come on Gabriella! How can you forget my deep sexy voice?" _ _The person said._

Gabriella laughed. "I know it's you Troy."

_"Well, that's good. I thought you forgot me for a second." Troy said._

"Is it even possible to forget someone like you?" Gabriella asked, blushing a bit.

_"I'm not sure, but I know it's impossible to forget someone like.. you." Troy stated._

Gabriella turned redder than she already was. She felt the heat rising up to her cheeks. She was so thankful Troy couldn't see her right now.

"I uh.." Gabriella said quietly.

_Troy laughed from the other end. "You don't need to say anything Brie. It's the truth."_

Then Gabriella turned redder, if that was even possible. Her heart was beating out of her chest.

"Stop making me blush Troy!" Gabriella blurted out, but immediately covered her mouth after.

_"Hm? What is this I hear? Gabriella Montez, was blushing?!" Troy said dramatically._

"N-no! I wasn't blushing! I meant stop flattering me! I wasn't actually taking in your compliment, I meant like you need to stop flir-" Gabriella blabbed nervously.

_"Woah chill Gabs! I was joking with you!" Troy cut her off._

"I'm so sorry Troy." Gabriella replied.

_"It's fine." Troy said reassuringly._

There was an awkward silence between the two. Gabriella was thinking if Troy really meant that he wouldn't forget her. She wondered, but then she thought he was just joking with her.

_"So?" Troy said breaking the awkward silence._

"Huh? Oh." Gabriella said shaking her head out of her thoughts.

_"Someone's in deep thought." Troy said._

"I was just thinking." Gabriella replied.

_"About?" Troy asked curiously._

Gabriella blinked. It would be weird if she told Troy she was thinking about him, right? Gabriella sighed. Was this even normal to think about him this much? She just couldn't get him off her mind. Ever since the weird encounter with the stalker, he's been the one on her mind.

She liked how his sandy brown hair fell over his eyes a little bit, she just wanted to reach up and brush it out of his face. She couldn't forget his handsome face. He had high cheekbones and a slim nose. Then, there were his amazing blue eyes. It made her shiver whenever those ocean blue eyes connected with her brown ones. And his lips were amazing too. His lips were the ones who always were turned up into this cute grin he had. And oh how soft they looked, she just wanted to kiss-

"Oh my god!" Gabriella blurted out.

_"What?! What?" Troy asked in panic._

"N-nothing!" Gabriella said and blushed furiously. She was so embarrassed! She has never ever thought of a guy like that before!

_"Are you sure?" Troy asked._

"Yes!" Gabriella replied quickly.

Gabriella forced herself to take her mind off of him. _Think, think, think, Gabriella think!_ She mentally screamed at her mind. She tried to think about math, history, and science.

_"3x + 4y = oh my god, I can just think of how cute Troy looks when he tries to do Algebra!" _

Gabriella wanted to punch herself. She couldn't like this guy, she just couldn't!

_"Wiliam Shakespeare was a great English writer and poet. He wrote Romeo and Juliet, Troy is definitely my Romeo. I definitely think it was love at first sight." _

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD TROY!" Gabriella screamed on top of her lungs. She was frustrated, she didn't know why he was always on her mind, she didn't know what she was feeling for him!

_"Uh.. Gabriella..?" Troy said._

Gabriella froze. Her breath hitched in her throat. Her hands flew to her mouth as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Oh my gosh." Gabriella said.

_"What was that abou-" Troy asked but got cut off._

"Uh Troy! It's getting late, I need to cook dinner for my uh- dad! I gotta go, see ya!" Gabriella said and hung up immediately.

She threw her phone on her bed and sighed.

* * *

AN hour later, Gabriella was writing a rough draft for her English essay. The essay was due at the end of the year, which was three months away. The essay was about writing about a person who changed her the most. She was trying to concentrate, but her mind kept wandering back to one thing, or one person in particular.

Troy.

She found herself doodling Troy's name in her notebook, and a bunch of hearts around it. She sighed. This wasn't working. She was again, drowned by her thoughts.

Suddenly, she heard a small bang, and then something flew through her window and hit the wall. Gabriella snapped her head toward the window, and her eyes widened.

There was a hole on her window, and the glass around it was cracked. Her head snapped to the wall. There was now a small black hole in the lavender wall. Gabriella looked at the hole confused. What could be that strong to fly through the window, crack it, and make a hole on the wall? Then she realized it.

The bang. The small hole on the window. The hole on the wall. The perfect direct hit.

A bullet.

* * *

**Ooooh! Cliffy! Okay, so I'm so so so so so sorry for not updating! It was my birthday yesterday :D Anyways..**

**So in this chapter, Gabriella meets the gang. They get along. I didn't put much detail because.. I get really bored writing on people meeting each other. You all know Taylor, Sharpay, Chad, Kelsi, Jason, Zeke and Troy. You know what they're like. **

**Troy and Gabriella have an interesting talk on the phone LOL. Gabriella's got a crussshhh!**

**If you have any questions, PM me, or just say so in the review! What do YOU want to happen next?**

**Please review!**

**~xoLoveForeverxx**


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary: Gabriella Montez hasn't had her first boyfriend yet, and couldn't even make friends. One day, by accident she hurts Troy Bolton, the most popular guy in school. And then, Troy Bolton takes interest in her.**

**Chapter 6**

GABRIELLA froze. She scrambled over to her window. She looked outside frantically. No one was there. She didn't know what to feel. To be relieved that no one was there, or to be scared?

Gabriella grabbed her phone and dialled Troy's number.

_"Hello?" Troy's deep sexy voice came from the other end._

"Troy." Gabriella squeaked.

_"Gabriella? What's up?" Troy asked._

"I-I.." Gabriella stuttered.

_"What's wrong Brie?" Troy said, his voice full of concern._

"Do you think you can come over?" Gabriella said shaking.

Silence.

_"I'll be there in 10 minutes." Troy said and hung up._

Gabriella paced around her room nervously as she waited for Troy to come. She was scared to death. Suddenly the doorbell rang downstairs.

Gabriella scurried downstairs and peeked through the peek hole. She saw Troy standing outside in a black sweatshirt and his blue jeans. She opened the door.

"Hey." Troy said casually.

"Troy!" Gabriella said and hugged him tightly.

"Looks like someone is happy to see me." Troy said as he held her tightly.

Gabriella buried her face into his chest. Troy stroked her back.

"What's up Gabriella?" Troy said.

Gabriella pulled away from him.

"I'm scared Troy." Gabriella said.

"Why?" Troy said, his face full of concern.

"I was upstairs, doing my homework, thinking about.." Gabriella said but trailed off.

"Thinking about?" Troy asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Thinking about math, yeah math. I was doing that, then I heard a bang. I look up, and something small flew across the room hitting my wall. It made a hole in the window and the wall in my room." Gabriella explained, still shaking.

Troy stared at Gabriella. "W-what?" He stuttered.

Gabriella's lip quivered. Her knees shook. She ran into the corner and curled up into a ball.

"Nowhere is safe, nowhere is safe. Nowhere is safe!" She muttered to herself.

Troy looked at Gabriella, who was now curled up into a little ball. He ran to her. He knelt down beside her, and took her in his arms.

"I've got you, I've got you. It's okay." Troy said soothingly.

"They're back. They're back for me." Gabriella whispered, her voice shaking.

"Who's they?" Troy said.

"They. They were the ones who killed my mom. They were the ones who made me like this. They were the ones who broke my dad. They changed my life." Gabriella said, just above a whisper.

Troy didn't know what to say. So he just held her. Just like that. His heart broke watching Gabriella like this. He now knew of her awful past. He was mad at himself because he wasn't there to do anything. He wasn't there for her every step of the way.

"I'm here. I'm here for you. I'm going to protect you from them." Troy said, his voice cracking a bit.

Gabriella looked up to be met with Troy's sincere eyes.

"Always?" She asked almost inaudibly.

"Always." Troy answered, kissing her cheek.

**This was just a short short chapter, because I didn't think it would make sense if I included what would happen next in this chapter. This shows the bond between Troy and Gabriella. They're kinda like best friends. Throughout the next chapters Troy and Gabriella will be close, if not closer than they already are. **

**Anyways, please review (: **

**~xoLoveForeverxx**


	8. Chapter 7

**Summary: Gabriella Montez hasn't had her first boyfriend yet, and couldn't even make friends. One day, by accident she hurts Troy Bolton, the most popular guy in school. And then, Troy Bolton takes interest in her.**

**Chapter 7**

GABRIELLA was working hard, giving customers their coffees. It had been two weeks since Troy found out a little about her past. They had grown close ever since, always talking to each other. Her and the gang were getting pretty close too.

She knew it was dangerous of her to just open up like that, but she couldn't help it. She was addicted to the feeling of being around people who care about her. Gabriella was humming a tune when pouring a coffee into a cup. She snapped a cap onto the cup and handed it to the customer.

"Here you go sir!" Gabriella said, handing him his coffee.

"Thank you." The man replied and walked off.

Gabriella smiled and wiped her hands on a nearby towel. Ruby, one of her friends came walking over.

"What's up with you today?" Ruby asked, raising an eyebrow.

Gabriella turned to her. "Nothing much, Ruby. Just happy I guess?" She said.

"Oh Gabriella, you weren't this happy for the past few months here. What has gotten into you? Friends? People who stopped teasing? Perhaps, a boy?" Ruby said excitedly.

Gabriella turned pink when Ruby said 'a boy'. She looked away, and tried to hide the smile that was spreading across her face.

"Maybe." Gabriella said softly.

"Oh my gosh! Who is this guy Gabriella?! I MUST KNOW!" Ruby said, jumping up and down.

"He's a guy.. who is really amazing.." Gabriella said slowly.

"GABRIELLA!" Ruby shouted, impatient.

"Okay, okay!" Gabriella said and looked around. She turned back to Ruby.

"His name is Troy. He's really handsome. Sandy brown hair, perfect skin tone, slim face, high cheekbones, cute smirk, amazing blue eyes. He's athletic. He's captain of the basketball team. He's so cute, so sweet, and he's so funny. We're kinda like best friends. I couldn't stop thinking about him. And I think I developed a crush-" Gabriella said quietly but then got cut off.

"OH MY GOSH A CRUSH!" Ruby screamed.

"Ruby!" Gabriella hissed.

"Sorry. But seriously Gabs! You need to tell him!" Ruby said excitedly.

"I can't! What if he doesn't like me back?!" Gabriella exclaimed.

"What's not to like?" Ruby asked.

"Many things! I'm not a supermodel, I'm not skinny, I'm not gorgeous, beautiful, and don't know anything about being in a relationship! I don't even know how to kiss properly, and-" Gabriella blabbed.

"Gabriella! You are probably the most gorgeous person I know. You have perfect skin, you're underweight for god's sake! He doesn't care what you look like or how good of a kisser you are. He cares about you as a person, your personality. And you have a great personality. You are so kind, so sweet, and generally a good person. You're smart enough to figure out how a relationship works. You're a hopeless romantic, actually you won't be so hopeless anymore." Ruby said.

Gabriella sighed. "Fine, you win Ruby. But just be ready when I come crying to you that he doesn't like me back."

"No worries." Ruby said, grinning.

* * *

TROY walked down the empty halls of East High. He was meeting Gabriella in the gym, because apparently she had something really important to tell him. He loved talking to her, she was like his best friend.

He opened the gym doors and found Gabriella sitting on the bleachers in a white dress. She had a white flower perched in her perfect curls.

"Hey." He said casually, walking over to her.

"Hey." Gabriella replied.

"So, you wanted to talk to me?" Troy asked, putting his hands into his pockets.

"Y-yeah." Gabriella said.

Awkward silence.

"So..?" Troy said, breaking the silence.

"Well um- I don't know how to do this.." Gabriella said nervously.

"Just tell me Gabriella, you can tell me anything." Troy said.

"I um.. well.." Gabriella stuttered. She took a deep breath and let her heart out.

"Troy, I like you. More than a friend, I um.. I just can't control my feelings anymore. My heart races whenever I see you, and everyday you're on my mind. I never meant to fall for you, but I just find myself falling deeper and deeper each day.. and it's driving me crazy wondering if you like me back.." Gabriella said, avoiding Troy's eyes.

Troy's breath hitched in his throat. He never heard something like that coming from a girl. He was shocked. His heart was beating super fast.

"I don't like you back, I'm so sorry."

* * *

**OOOH ANOTHER CLIFFY! And another short chapter.. LOL. Anyways, I was skimming through this whole story and found out that some of it doesn't make sense. Like how Chad was against Gabriella in the beginning, now they're friends LOL. Just pretend that they made up, alright? **

**Anyways.. about this chapter. What do you think will happen next? And it's not what you think! **

**Thank you for all the lovely reviews! Keep reviewing! You guys are my motivation!**

**~xoLoveForeverxx**


	9. Chapter 8

**Summary: Gabriella Montez hasn't had her first boyfriend yet, and couldn't even make friends. One day, by accident she hurts Troy Bolton, the most popular guy in school. And then, Troy Bolton takes interest in her.**

**Chapter 8**

"I don't like you back, I'm sorry."

Troy and Gabriella both whipped their heads around and saw Chad. He was putting his hand up to his forehead, posing dramatically.

"Chad! Way to ruin some privacy!" Troy groaned.

Gabriella blushed in embarrassment. "How much did you hear?" She asked Chad.

Chad got back into his regular standing position. "I didn't hear anything. I was walking in here to shoot some hoops, then saw you two. So I just said that. Wait were you really confessing?" Chad asked curiously.

Silence.

Chad whistled. "I'll leave you two alone.." He said awkwardly and walked backwards to the door.

Once Troy and Gabriella heard the door close, they stood in an awkward silence facing each other.

"Uh well, that was interesting." Troy said, unsure of what to say.

"I should go." Gabriella said with tears in her eyes, about to walk off.

Troy grabbed her hand. Gabriella froze.

"No, we need to finish this conversation." Troy demanded.

"No, we shouldn't." Gabriella replied, avoiding Troy's eyes.

Troy grabbed Gabriella's shoulders and spun her around.

"Gabriella, look at me." Troy said lifting her chin up.

Gabriella's heart was racing, her knees shook. It was the same feeling she got every time when she looked into Troy's deep blue eyes.

"I like you." He whispered, stroking her cheek.

Gabriella found herself smiling, and then soon his lips were on hers. Zero layers between them. The kiss was soft, gentle, and full of emotion. He pulled away and stared into her eyes.

"I'm sorry, was I bad at that?" Gabriella asked, embarrassed.

"No, never." Troy answered placing a kiss on her cheek.

Gabriella blushed.

"So, I guess that makes you my girlfriend now." Troy said hopefully.

"Well, I'm not sure, I've never been in a proper relationship before. But I'd be honored to be your girlfriend." Gabriella said smiling.

"You've never had a proper relationship before? Well, then I better make myself memorable." Troy said, grabbing her hand. He intertwined their fingers together.

"Time to face reality." He whispered into her ear.

* * *

**I need to stop making short chapters omg. ANYWAYSSS, did you see that coming in the beginning? LOL. But, WELCOME TROYELLA! Drama is on their heels c;**

**Please Review c: Feel free to ask any questions! **

**P.S. I know some of this stuff doesn't make sense. I'm not that kind of person who makes PERFECT sense. But you can ask me and i'll figure out what happened there! **

**~xoLoveForeverxx**


	10. Chapter 9

**Summary: Gabriella Montez hasn't had her first boyfriend yet, and couldn't even make friends. One day, by accident she hurts Troy Bolton, the most popular guy in school. And then, Troy Bolton takes interest in her.**

**Chapter 9**

* * *

TROY and Gabriella were both walking down the hallways feeling the same way. They were both happy, Troy felt very proud, while Gabriella felt that all stress was now gone.

Troy looked at the beautiful girl beside him. Her eyes were staring at the floor.

"Gabriella, did you happen to find a shiny coin on the floor yet?" Troy teased, and squeezed her hand.

Gabriella's eyes darted up and looked at him. She shook her head and laughed. "No, sorry Troy." She said with a small giggle.

He laughed. "That's okay, I got myself something better than a shiny coin."

Gabriella blushed.

"Oh did you think it was you? Nah, this shirt is obviously better than a shiny coin." Troy said, pointing to his shirt.

Gabriella hit him lightly on the arm. "You're so silly."

"And that's why you like me." Troy remarked, and winked at her. Gabriella smiled and they both stood there in a comfortable silence. For about 10 seconds before the silence was broken.

"TROY! GABRIELLA!" Shouts were heard from down the hall.

Gabriella and Troy snapped their heads and looked down the hallway to see the gang running towards them.

"OH MY GOODNESS, YOU CONFESSED DIDN'T YOU?!" Sharpay squealed, jumping up and down.

"How long have you guys been together?"

"Good job, Captain. You got yourself a fine lady."

"They're so cute!"

"Woah woah guys, slow down." Troy said, chuckling.

"ANSWER OUR QUESTIONS!" Everyone shouted, impatiently.

"We just got together today." Troy said smiling at Gabriella, who smiled back.

"Congratulations!" The girls said happily.

Troy was receiving pats on the back, and Gabriella was receiving hugs from the girls. They were all laughing and smiling, everything at that moment was perfect.

Meanwhile, around the corner, a pair of mysterious green eyes were watching..

* * *

**OKAY! I PROMISE THAT THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE LONGER. _ There's not much happening.. YET. **

**Troy and Gabi are finally together, WOOOOOO! Everyone's happy, the gang is happy, I know this kinda happened fast, but like.. I need to get to the drama-y confusing stuff. **

**But WHO does the green pair of eyes belong to? Hmm? Well.. there's a new character coming in! **

**Please Review c: **

**~xoLoveForeverxx**


	11. Chapter 10

**Summary: Gabriella Montez hasn't had her first boyfriend yet, and couldn't even make friends. One day, by accident she hurts Troy Bolton, the most popular guy in school. And then, Troy Bolton takes interest in her.**

**Chapter 10**

IT was a bright, warm sunny day in Albuquerque. Students were outside of East High before school started, taking in the sunlight. It has been two days since 'Troyella' formed. Most people accepted the fact that Troy Bolton now has a girlfriend, but then most people hated the fact that he was taken, and especially that the girl he was taken to was considered a nobody. Well, Gabriella is not considered a nobody no more. She is well part of the gang, and most people know her, and like her. The status quo has been broken.

Suddenly, a bright red convertible pulls into the East High parking lot. Students stop what they're doing and look up to admire the car. Ooh's and aah's were heard. The red convertible parks in an empty parking space, and a girl steps out.

Everyone's eyes widen.

The girl was tall and slim. She was wearing a black mini skirt that revealed perfectly tanned legs. She had a white low v-neck shirt on, with a cropped black motorcycle jacket. In one hand was a signature magenta purse. Her beautiful caramel curls cascaded down her back. Her hand reached up and took off the designer sunglasses to reveal..

Stunning emerald colored eyes.

The girl walked toward the school and flashed a stunning perfect white smile at everyone, who immediately got out of her way. She walked into East High, and into the office.

"Um, hello, excuse me." The girl said, getting the principal's attention.

Principal Matsui, looked over at the girl, confused. The girl sighed.

"I'm the new transfer student?" She said with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Oh yes! I'm Principal Matsui, obviously the principal of East High. Welcome! Let me go find your files." Principal Matsui said and began digging through the cabinet behind him.

The girl tapped her fingers impatiently on the front desk. She was waiting when another girl came into the office.

This girl was shorter than her, and was wearing a white lace dress that stopped just a little above her knees. She had perfect curls, but they were brown and more natural looking. She had tan skin, and brown eyes. Obviously a latina. Around her neck was a silver necklace with a heart dangling from it.

"Principal Matsui?" The latina looking girl said.

Principal Matsui pulled out a manilla folder and looked at the latina.

"Gabriella! There you are. Thank you for coming. Do not worry, you aren't in trouble. I just need you to show our new student around." Principal Matsui said, smiling.

"Of course, that can be arranged." Gabriella replied smiling.

The girl narrowed her eyes, this Gabriella girl was obviously sweet, and liked.

Principal Matsui walked over to Gabriella.

"Gabriella, meet our new student Sierra Willams. And Sierra, this is Gabriella Montez." Principal Matsui said.

"Hi Sierra! Welcome to East High!" Gabriella said cheerfully and stuck her hand out.

"Hi." Sierra replied dully, and made a disgusted face.

Gabriella frowned and dropped her hand. Sierra wasn't polite, and there was something negative about her. But Gabriella just figured she was having trouble moving away from her old school into this one. It happens to everyone.

"I'll go show Sierra around now, thank you Mr Matsui." Gabriella said and took the manilla folder from Principal Matsui.

"Ok Gabriella, you're excused." Principal Matsui replied with a smile.

FOR the next ten minutes, Gabriella went around and showed Sierra the main places of the school. Like the cafeteria, and the auditorium.

"And lastly, this is the-" Gabriella was cut off.

"OK ENOUGH!" Sierra shouted, scaring Gabriella a bit.

"I'm sorry, I know it's overwhelming trying to get used to this enviorment but I promise-" Gabriella said but was cut off again.

"Will you just shut up? Stop trying to be sooo sweet! I don't really care about what you're saying! I care about popularity!" Sierra said, clearly pissed.

Gabriella didn't know what to say. "I guess I'll show you your homeroom now."

"Good." Sierra said, flipping her caramel colored curls over her shoulder.

So Gabriella led Sierra to her homeroom, apparently they were in the same homeroom. Sierra walked in the classroom and looked around.

Her eyes landed on a boy with sandy brown hair. He was sitting on a desk and talking to a bunch of people, and he was wearing a white hoodie that said 'East High Basketball' in red on the front. Sierra smirked.

"Thank you Isabella, you can leave now." Sierra said, not taking her eyes off the hot guy.

"Actually it's _Gabriella_, and I'm in this homeroom." Gabriella said, handing Sierra her files.

Before Sierra could say anything, the guy she was admiring looked over in her direction and jumped down from the desk, and ran over to them. Sierra smiled even wider, boy was she a guy magnet!

But, he wasn't running to _her._ He stopped in front of Gabriella.

"Hey Brie!" The guy said and hugged her tightly.

"Troy!" Gabriella said happily and returned the hug.

Sierra stood there, watching the two. Jealousy flowed through her veins. Who was this Gabriella girl, and why would she be hanging out with the hottest guy in the room?

When released from the hug, Troy looked at the girl standing next to Gabriella.

"And who is this?" Troy asked, looking at Gabriella.

"Oh this is-" Gabriella began.

"I'm Sierra Willams, transfer student. I'm training to be a model, also an actress." Sierra said confidently. Sierra pushed Gabriella out of the way, and held her hand out to Troy.

"It's nice to meet you Sierra. I'm Troy Bolton." Troy replied and shook Sierra's hand.

"And I suppose you're on the basketball team?" Sierra said, letting go of Troy's hand and pointing to his hoodie.

He laughed nervously. "I'm the captain of the basketball team."

Sierra smiled, this guy was perfect!

"But I don't really like to talk about it. I've realized popularity doesn't matter." Troy said, and grabbed Gabriella's arm gently. He pulled her close to him.

Sierra blinked, not believing her ears. Popularity _doesn't _matter?

"What? Popularity doesn't matter? Then what does?" She asked, the words coming out of her mouth faster than her brain could think.

"East High is a school where things are quite upside down. We used to have a social class order, jocks and cheerleaders at the top, and nerds at the bottom. But that doesn't matter anymore, none of it matters. We're all friends now. Me and my girlfriend broke the status quo. We're all in this together." Troy said kissing Gabriella on the forehead.

Sierra frowned. She now had more tasks.

1. Get Gabriella out of the picture.

2. Get the school back in 'order'.

3. Get Troy.

And she will do anything to get Troy, even if it means hurting Little Miss Perfect.

* * *

**Ooo! Let's do a little Character Profile, so you guys know a little about Sierra. You'll find out a little more about her throughout the story, but it won't be much.**

**Sierra Williams-**

**Tall, slim, tan, caramel/toffee colored hair. Emerald green eyes. Very fashionable, and model like. Perfect actress. Spicy, sassy attitude. Very negative. **

**Love Interest- Troy Bolton.**

**Guy w/girlfriend + girl who wants him= not good.**

**Review :D **

**~xoLoveForeverxx**


	12. Chapter 11

**Summary: Gabriella Montez hasn't had her first boyfriend yet, and couldn't even make friends. One day, by accident she hurts Troy Bolton, the most popular guy in school. And then, Troy Bolton takes interest in her.**

**Chapter 11**

TROY had his arm snaked around Gabriella's waist as they walked home together after school. Gabriella would often glance up at Troy, blush, then glance back down. Troy noticed this and smiled.

"Gabriella, what are you looking at?" Troy said, trying to hide his grin.

Gabriella blushed, again.

"Well, I may call you Rosy now, because you keep blushing." Troy laughed.

"I-I don't know how I feel, Troy." Gabriella said softly.

Troy stopped. He looked at her seriously.

"Do you not like me anymore?" Troy said a bit hurt.

"No, no! It's not that." Gabriella said and hugged him tightly, hoping he wouldn't be mad at her.

"Then what is it?" Troy asked, and grabbed both of her hands. He laced their fingers together and pressed his forehead against hers.

"It's just that I never felt this way before. I don't know what the feeling is. Whenever you're around, my heart races. I get up every morning and have to worry about what I'll wear, and I judge if it's pretty enough. I have never done this before." Gabriella said and looked down at her shoes.

A goofy grin formed on Troy's face. "Gabriella." He said, still smiling.

Gabriella looked up at him. "Hm?"

"Whenever you're around, I feel like everyone else can hear my heart beating. It beats that fast for you. I don't exactly worry about what I wear, but I try to impress you. You're the one that's on my mind every single day. You make me feel like I'm on top of the world. I guess you can say the feeling is mutual." Troy stated nervously.

Gabriella found herself smiling, and then she planted a kiss on Troy's cheek. He smiled at her, and they continued walking.

Meanwhile, Sierra Willams was on her laptop at home, supposedly doing homework. But really, she was looking up Gabriella Montez. Her green eyes scanned the titles that came up.

_Elena Montez dies, many suffer._

_Montez Family garage sale, Bethanny Church at 10 AM!_

_Gabriella Montez singing competition 2005_

_Gabriella Montez | Facebook_

Sierra frowned. Only one of these interested her. She clicked on the one about Elena Montez, and read the article.

_December 14th, 2006- 34 year old Elena Montez has been shot. She was in her office when this happened. When her husband and daughter came to visit, two men wearing masks barged into the room. They shot Elena Montez, and almost shot Craig Montez, and Gabriella Montez. Craig Montez was protecting his daughter when the police barged in. The two men had been arrested. _

Sierra blinked. Her eyes darkened for a second. She quickly rubbed her eyes and her lips curved into a smirk.

She knew something about Gabriella's past. But it wasn't enough. She looked back at her screen. She saw a video of Gabriella on a stage. Curious, she clicked on it.

Gabriella's voice came blasting through the speaker. Sierra jumped, she quickly lowered the volume. She watched Gabriella as she moved around the stage.

_"Hi! My name is Gabriella Montez, and I'm 14 years old. I'll be singing a song for you today."_

Sierra rolled her eyes, Gabriella was so sweet and innocent it made her want to puke.

_I can be selfish_

_Yeah, so impatient_

_Sometimes I feel like Marilyn Monroe_

_I'm insecure, yeah I make mistakes_

_Sometimes I feel like I'm at the end of the road_

Gabriella's angelic voice flowed into Sierra's ears. Sierra's eyes twinkled. She watched as Gabriella sang, she had this ability to sing any note. It was quite astonishing.

At the end of the video, Gabriella took a bow, and thanked the crowd. Then she ran off the stage. Sierra didn't blink. She never knew what an amazing singer Gabriella was.

Sierra had an idea flash through her head, and right clicked on the video. The cursor hovered over one word: Download.

She downloaded the video, and opened up a sound editing program. She honestly thought what she was doing was cruel, but it just had to be done.

After hours of making it perfection, she saved it, and anonymously emailed it to everyone at East High.

_Step one, in-progress._

* * *

GABRIELLA walked into East High, feeling happy. However, she noticed snickers and stares that people were shooting towards her. She shrugged it off, it wasn't like that never happened before.

Suddenly, Sharpay came around the corner, rushing towards her.

"GABRIELLA!" Sharpay screeched.

"Sharpay! Slow down!" Gabriella said as she caught Sharpay by the arm.

Sharpay was panting from all the running in her heels, and she shoved her pink phone into Gabriella's hand.

"Phone. Now." Sharpay said inbetween breaths.

Gabriella looked down at the phone as the video began playing.

The sound of her own voice filled her ears. She looked at Sharpay curiously.

"How'd you get this?" Gabriella asked, but got cut off by a horrible sound. She looked back onto Sharpay's phone, and her eyes widened.

She was singing, but it wasn't her singing. She sounded _horrible._ The singing was high pitched, but not like a chipmunk's voice. It was so realistic, but it wasn't like someone put their own audio over her singing. Her mouth was syncing perfectly to the audio. It seemed like she sang like that.

Gabriella looked around in horror, and everyone around her started laughing. She quickly shoved Sharpay's phone back into Sharpay's hand, and ran off, tears springing into her eyes.

She was running, when someone caught her by the arm, and grabbed her waist. She was too embarrassed to look up.

"Gabriella! Where are you rushing to?!" She recognized the voice immediately.

"Chad!" She croaked out and immediately hugged him tightly.

"What's wrong-" Chad asked but then saw Sharpay rushing towards him.

"CHAD!" Sharpay screamed.

"What's going on Pay?" Chad asked, confused.

"Someone sent a video of Gabriella singing to everyone in the school. It sounds worse than my scream." Sharpay said, shaking her head.

At this, Gabriella started sobbing into Chad's chest.

"I'm sorry Gabriella, I didn't mean it like that!" Sharpay said as she patted Gabriella's back.

Taylor rushed towards them. "Guys! Have you seen-" She began, but immediately saw Gabriella in Chad's arms.

"Oh my. I guess you have. Oh honey, it's going to be okay." Taylor said and patted Gabriella's back along with Sharpay.

"Troy." Gabriella sobbed.

"Where is Troy anyways?" Taylor asked and scanned the crowd for her friend.

"There he is!" Sharpay said pointing down the hall.

Chad, Taylor, Sharpay and Gabriella all looked down the hallway. Indeed there was Troy.

He was walking down the hallway towards them, when a girl with caramel colored hair stepped in front of him, blocking his path.

She grabbed Troy's face, and smashed her lips against his.

* * *

**Oooh! Drama! Anyways, if this doesn't make sense, please say so! **

**So basically, Sierra found this video of Gabriella singing 'Marilyn Monroe' by Nicki Minaj online. She downloaded the video of Gabi singing, and pitched the audio and added effects so it would make Gabriella sound horrible. Then she sent it to everyone in the school. And now, Gabriella is embarrassed :(**

**Anyways, I'm sorry for not updating, there was this huge blizzard and I had no power for 16 hours, and I had no school today. :D **

**Please Review! Thank you SO much for 70 reviews by the way. That inspires me to keep writing!**

**Btw, I know, I know. I used the lame boy gets caught kissing another girl thing. I know. It's pathetic. But there has to be some drama in this story!**

**~xoLoveForeverxx**


	13. Chapter 12

**Summary: Gabriella Montez hasn't had her first boyfriend yet, and couldn't even make friends. One day, by accident she hurts Troy Bolton, the most popular guy in school. And then, Troy Bolton takes interest in her.**

**Chapter 13**

Chad, Sharpay, Taylor and Gabriella stood there, all of their jaws dropped. Gabriella could not process, she had just seen another girl kiss _her_ boyfriend. Sharpay's brown eyes swirled with anger, and she stomped over to Troy and the girl. She grabbed the girl's shoulders and pulled her forcefully off of Troy.

"Excuse me!" Sharpay shouted rudely.

The girl stumbled back before turning to her. She had long caramel colored hair, and emerald colored eyes. Gabriella gasped. _Sierra._

Sierra looked at all of them before smirking. "Well well, if it isn't the really bad singer."

"I _do not _sing like that!" Gabriella protested.

Sierra laughed bitterly. "Hun, we've all got proof."

Sharpay stepped in. "Prove the proof."

Sierra cocked her head to one side. "What's that suppose to mean, Blondie?"

Sharpay turned to Gabriella. "Sing for us."

Gabriella's eyes widened and she immediately shook her head. She hadn't sung for _years_. She wasn't even sure if she remembered how to sing. Plus, a small crowd gathered around them, and Gabriella couldn't sing with everyone watching her.

"Until she sings, the proof is still correct." Sierra said, crossing her arms. Sierra had noticed how nervous Gabriella got. Truthfully, she hoped Gabriella _wouldn't_ sing, or else that would mean terrible embarrassment for herself.

Gabriella turned to walk away. She stared at the floor, trying to blink back tears. She had just seen Sierra, out of all people, kiss her boyfriend, and everyone was staring at her. Her thoughts were interruped when she felt someone grab her waist, holding her back.

"Sing." The person whispered.

Gabriella immediately recognized the person's voice. His deep, _sexy _voice. The voice that always calmed the wild jumping in her stomach, made her heart flutter.

"I can't, Troy." She whispered back, staring into his cerulean blue eyes.

Troy ignored this. He let go of her waist, and looked at the crowd. He laughed nervously. "Gabriella- my girlfriend, is going to sing for us today." Several gasps were heard from the crowd, when Troy said the word 'girlfriend'. Troy nodded and continued. "Yes, girlfriend. I know. It's not according to the social class, but that's a different story. And I'll be singing with her. No matter how horrible I sound." Troy said, earning more gasps from the crowd.

Troy turned to Gabriella, who was frozen in the same spot she was in. She had the most shocked look on her face. Troy turned back to the crowd and tried to think fast. He opened his mouth and began singing.

_We're soarin', flyin'_

_There's not a star in heaven_

_That we can't reach_

The crowd began to grow bigger, and whispers were heard. Gabriella bit her lip and then began singing softly.

_If we're trying_

_So we're breaking free_

Troy's heart nearly stopped when he heard her sing. It was so pure, so soft, so melodic. It made Gabriella even _more_ perfect than she already was.

_You know the world can see us_

_In a way that's different than who we are_

_Creating space between us_

_'Til we're separate hearts_

_But your faith it gives me strength_

_Strength to believe_

Gabriella and Troy stopped singing there, gazing into each other's eyes. The crowd erupted in cheers. Troy and Gabriella smiled happily.

"Thank you Troy."

Troy grinned and kissed her lips softly. "No, thank _you._"

* * *

Gabriella ran and opened the door to her house after school. She was smiling. After that, people paid more attention to her, and they were being _friendly_ to her. Which was always a plus.

She walked up the carpeted stairs, and walked into her room. She threw her bag on the ground and walked over to her desk. She flipped open her Mac, and logged on into AIM. Her screen lit up with _4 offline messages._Gabriella scanned the messages, laughing at some of them.

_Sharpay Evans: GABRIELLA MONTEZ! GET YOUR BUTT ONLINE!_

_Kelsi Nielsen: Hey girl! :)_

_Taylor McKessie: Gabriella! Me, Kelsi, and Sharpay are going to have an all girls group chat. Please join us!_

_Chad Danforth: Gabs, I'm counting on you to straighten out the idiot. Love you like a sister. P.S, when are you going to make those amazing brownies of yours? I'm hungry._

Gabriella laughed at the silliness of her friends. She accepted the invitation leading to the chat group that Taylor sent her.

_Sharpay Evans: YOU'RE FUCKING HERE!_

_Gabriella Montez: It's nice to see you too, Shar._

_Sharpay Evans: BUT SERIOUSLY, I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR FUCKING FOREVER!_

_Kelsi Nielsen: Calm down._

_Taylor McKessie: Yes, please do._

_Gabriella Montez: You girls are so silly.. :)_

_Kelsi Nielsen: But you love us._

_Sharpay Evans: You fucking know it._

_Taylor McKessie: And you still love us._

Gabriella shook her head and laughed, before typing a response.

_Gabriella Montez: Of course I love you girls. You're the first best friends I've had._

_Kelsi Nielsen: Aww Gabs. :)_

_Taylor McKessie: We're here for you until the end!_

_Sharpay Evans: And if that Bolton fucking hurts you, I swear his little behind will be.._

_Kelsi Nielsen: Yes Shar, please don't finish that sentence._

Gabriella laughed again. These girls made her crack up.

_Taylor McKessie: Good job today too, Gabs! You're so talented!_

_Sharpay Evans: Your voice is beautiful!_

_Kelsi Nielsen: I was in the crowd, you're amazing Gabs! And who knew Troy could sing?_

Gabriella was about to type a response when a message popped up on her screen.

_Troy Bolton: Hey Miss I-Have-The-Most-Beautiful-Voice-In-This-Entire-World-But-I'm-Afraid-To-Show-It, chat me? (: xoxo_

Gabriella giggled to herself and blushed. She has never in her entire life met anyone so sweet.

_Gabriella Montez: Girls, I gotta go. I have a desperate Troy Bolton wanting to chat me. I'll talk to you later! Love you._

_Taylor McKessie: Oooh! Boy issues. Love you too Gabs! _

_Sharpay Evans: You better tell us what he says!_

_Kelsi Nielsen: Ignore Sharpay, Gabs. Love you!_

_Gabriella Montez has left the chat room._

Gabriella clicked on Troy's chat window. She began to type when she heard the front door opening.

* * *

**that was horrible. I haven't updated this in forever!**

**Share your wonderful thoughts with me and review c:**

**~xoLoveForeverxx**


	14. Chapter 13

**Summary: Gabriella Montez hasn't had her first boyfriend yet, and couldn't even make friends. One day, by accident she hurts Troy Bolton, the most popular guy in school. And then, Troy Bolton takes interest in her.**

**Chapter 14**

"She's my _what?" _Gabriella shook her head in disbelief as she looked at her father, and the woman standing beside him. The woman was quite tall, and had ginger colored locks. She had bright green eyes, and a little smirk playing on her lips.

Craig Montez sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "For the last time, this is your step-mom-to-be. We're getting married in a few months."

Gabriella blinked. "Oh." That was all that she could say.

The woman stepped forward. "Hi Gabriella, it's nice to meet you. I'm Elise. We'll be good friends for the next few months, don't cha' think?" She put her hand out for Gabriella to shake.

Gabriella shook her hand awkwardly. She didn't like this 'Elise' woman at all. "Um, it's nice to meet you too, Elise. Sure, we could be friends. I guess."

The woman smiled, showing her pearly white teeth. Gabriella forced herself to smile back. She looked at her father. "Dad, I'll be upstairs, I just gotta finish some homework." She turned on her heel and began walking up the stairs.

Craig Montez nodded. "Alright. We'll be out for dinner tonight, you're on your own again, is that ok?"

Gabriella looked back down at her father. She bit her lip and nodded. "Yeah, it's fine, Dad." She traveled up the stairs slowly, thoughts swirling in her head.

_Step-mom._

_Married._

She opened the door to her room, and sat on the corner of her bed. She grabbed her cell phone, and dialled the number that she memorized.

_781-349-2034_

She put the phone to her ear, and listened to it ring three times, before someone picked up.

_"Gabriella! What's up?" _

"Troy." She said happily.

_"Hey cutie pie!" _

"Is it okay if you come over?"

_"Come over? What's wrong Gabriella? I can't come over right now." _

"Oh."

There was some chatter coming from the other end of the phone.

_"Hey, listen! What about you come over here for dinner? Then we can talk." _

"I'd love to!" Gabriella immediately said. "I'm not doing anything anyways."

_"I'll see you then." _

"Bye Troy!"

_"Bye Ella!" _

The phone clicked. Gabriella smiled. She walked over to her closet, pulling out a white lace dress. She put it on, and grabbed her purse. She swung the white purse over her shoulder, and walked out of the room, closing the door.

* * *

Gabriella stood outside of the Bolton's home. She bit her lip, just remembering that it was her first time meeting Troy's parents. She wondered if they would like her. She was deep in thought, she didn't hear the door opening.

"Hey!" Troy said, making Gabriella jump. She put her hand over her heart. "Oh my gosh."

Troy laughed. "Sorry if I scared you." Troy took a step forward and engulfed her in a hug. "You look amazing, as usual." He whispered. Gabriella buried her face into Troy's shoulder. Troy pulled away from the hug, and looked at her.

"What's wrong, Gabriella?"

Gabriella sighed. "I didn't realize this would be my first time meeting your parents. I wasn't prepared! What if they don't like me? Oh my gosh! I would of worn something nicer, and I would of done my makeup-"

Troy cut her off. "Whoa, slow down! You look more than perfect. You don't need any makeup to make you look pretty, because you already are absolutely _beautiful._"

Gabriella blushed. She looked down at her shoes. Troy grinned. "By the way, you're cute when you blush."

Gabriella blushed even more, and she found herself grinning. "Troy!"

Troy laughed. "But seriously, Ella. You're talented, you're beautiful, you're absolutely adorable, and you're kind to everyone. You aren't oversensitive, and you're the most smartest person at East High, like _ever._ Miss Albert Einstein number two. My parents would love you!"

Gabriella looked at Troy. "Stop making me blush! I'm not going to say I'm all that, but thank you for the compliments." Troy smiled and took her hand. He pulled her inside.

"Now, welcome to the Bolton household! It is a little chaotic in here, because of my little brother, Kyle, and my sister, Jazzy. Short for Jasmine, don't call her that though, she'll hate you forever. Kyle is only four years old, and Jamie is seventeen, she's currently attending East High as a junior."

Gabriella's face lit up. "You're so lucky that you have siblings! And you're the oldest?"

Troy laughed. "They're weird and annoying. Jazzy is a little brat, she's always playing pranks on me. Kyle is fun to be around. And I am not the oldest. I have a brother named Drake who's currently in college, and I have an older sister, her name is Jackie, short for Jacqueline, who just started her first year of college this year. They're both not in the house, currently. So it's just me, my mom, my dad, Kyle and Jazzy."

"Wow." Gabriella said. She immediately went into panic. "Oh my god! That's more people to impress! What if one of them doesn't like me?! Then eventually you'll make me meet your older siblings too! What am I going to do?!"

Troy leaned over and brushed her lips against hers. He pulled away, and pressed his forehead against hers. "Ella, like I said, they'll love you. And you're good with kids, so Kyle will definitely like you. Don't worry so much."

Gabriella nodded, and Troy smiled assuringly. They turned around and saw a boy and a girl. The girl had her arms crossed, and a smirk playing across her face. She had straight, long brown hair, and ocean colored eyes. A light neon orange colored tank top, hugged her body. She had denim shorts on, that revealed her tan legs.

The boy looked at the girl, and had confusion written across his little face. He had cute adorable little cheeks, and these vibrant blue eyes. His hair was the same color as Troy's, a sandy brown. He was holding a plastic red car in his hand. He wore a white t-shirt that read 'Momma's Boy' with a heart, and a little pair of blue jeans.

"Troooooy!" The little boy said happily, throwing his plastic toy car down, and running to Troy. Troy grinned and lifted the boy into the air.

"Hey Kyle!" He said and ruffled his hair, Kyle laughed. "That tickles!" Troy laughed and turned to Gabriella.

"Kyle, this is Gabriella, and Gabriella, this is Kyle." Troy introduced the two.

"Hi Gab... Gab.." Kyle stopped, and scrunched up his tiny nose.

Gabriella giggled. "You can call me Gabi, if you want."

Kyle nodded happily. "Hi Gabi! Are you Troy's friend?"

Gabriella nodded. "Yes, I am. And you're Troy's little brother?"

"Yes!" Kyle answered confidently. "I want to be just like Troy when I grow up!"

Gabriella laughed. "You'll be just like him, that's for sure." She reached over and tickled under Kyle's chin, making him squeal. Troy had to smile at how well Gabriella could handle kids. Troy put Kyle down onto the floor, and looked over at his sister.

"Hey Jazzster." Troy said.

"Hey big bro! Who's this?" Jazzy gestured towards Gabriella.

"This is Gabriella, my girlfriend."

"Oh so that's her! Hey Gabriella, it's a pleasure to finally meet the person that my brother talks about in his sleep!" Jazzy greeted cheerfully.

Gabriella laughed. "It's nice to meet you too."

"I'm Jazzy, short for Jasmine. Troy's little sister. But I think you already know that." Jazzy said.

"That's true. Troy has told me about you." Gabriella replied.

"Troy has told me about you too. And he never mentioned you being this pretty!" Jazzy exclaimed.

Gabriella smiled. "I'm not saying I am pretty, but thank you for the nice compliment."

"Oh please. You're prettier than ninety-nine percent of the seniors I know."

Gabriella laughed. "Okay, then." Jazzy looked over at Troy, then back at Gabriella.

"Gabriella, why did you pick a guy as stupid as my lunkhead brother? I'm curious to know." Jazzy said.

Before Gabriella could answer, Troy cut in. "We'll have this conversation at dinner. Dear sister."


	15. Chapter 14

**Summary: Gabriella Montez hasn't had her first boyfriend yet, and couldn't even make friends. One day, by accident she hurts Troy Bolton, the most popular guy in school. And then, Troy Bolton takes interest in her.**

**Chapter 15**

Gabriella wiped a stray tear from her eye as she continued laughing. She had never laughed so hard in her life. "Oh my gosh! Did he really do that?!"

A woman with dark brown hair, and brown eyes nodded and laughed. "Yes, Troy did do that."

"Hey! I was freaking _six_ I couldn't have known better!" Troy protested.

Jazzy threw her head back and roared with laughter. "I completely agree with Gabriella, I cannot believe you actually got yourself stuck in a basketball hoop!"

The three Boltons, Lucille, Troy's mom, Jack, Troy's dad, and Jazzy laughed. Gabriella stopped laughing and looked at Lucille. "I cannot wait to hear more stories about Troy."

Troy groaned. "You're all so mean." He put a piece of chicken in his mouth and chewed. "And you, Gabriella," He pointed his fork at Gabriella. "I cannot wait until I hear stories about _you._"

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "That won't be anytime soon, Mr Bigshot." She looked over at Jazzy, who was still laughing her head off. "Jazzy? You okay over there?"

"I-cannot-believe-it! Is it even possible to get yourself _stuck_ in a basketball hoop?!" Jazzy said inbetween laughs.

"Okay first of all, I wasn't stuck _in _it. Second, I was trying to do a slam dunk, like all the professionals, and there was _something_ that hooked onto my pants. I was hanging from the hoop! And it wasn't even the normal height hoop, it was a kiddie hoop!" This made Jazzy and Gabriella start laughing again.

Troy crossed his arms and pouted. He turned to Gabriella. "Meanie."

Gabriella stopped laughing. "I thought I would never hear that come out of your mouth." Gabriella giggled.

Troy kept his arms crossed, and turned away dramatically from her. Gabriella got off of her chair, and walked over to him. She hugged him from behind, and leaned her head against his back. "Trooooy, don't be mad at me."

Troy turned around slowly. Gabriella made a puppy face. Troy slammed his eyes shut.

_"I'm not giving in, I'm not giving in, I'm not giving in.." _He opened one eye, before opening his other eye. He groaned and looked at Gabriella's puppy face.

"Fine." He pulled her onto his lap. "Only because you're that cute." Troy muttered into her hair, making her smile.

"Awe, that's so cute! Who knew my brother could be a proper boyfriend!" Jazzy exclaimed, watching the couple.

"I agree with Jazzy, it's a change watching Troy be a gentleman." Lucille commented.

Gabriella turned around and looked at Troy. "Your family has no hope in you at all."

"Exactly." Troy said, and rolled his eyes, causing Gabriella to laugh. "And that's why I have you, you have hope in me.. right?" Troy asked.

Gabriella looked at him with an innocent smile. Jazzy, Lucille and Jack all laughed. Troy looked at her with a confused expression. Then he groaned.

"I am _really_ hopeless." Troy mumbled.

* * *

"So Gabriella, you never told me why you chose my dear brother." Jazzy said as she ate a spoonful of her ice cream.

Gabriella laughed. Troy shot Jazzy a glare, before turning back to Gabriella. "Well.. maybe Troy shouldn't be here, it'll boost his already giant ego."

Troy ate his ice cream numbly. "I need a boost, after what happened at dinner."

Gabriella and Jazzy laughed. "Fine, big bro, you can stay and listen to your girlfriend rant about you." Jazzy said.

"Hooray." Troy said without enthusiasm. He put his empty bowl down. Jazzy looked over at Gabriella.

Gabriella caught Jazzy's look. "Oh! Um, I chose Troy for many reasons." Gabriella blushed. Jazzy smirked, very amused. "Go on.." She said.

Gabriella took a deep breath, and looked away. "He's cute."

Jazzy laughed. "Is that the only reason why you chose him? Because he's cute?"

"No! I mean.. okay fine, I'll tell you exactly what I told one of my friends from my workplace." Gabriella said.

"You work? Where?" Troy asked, completely surprised. "Why didn't you ever tell me? How did I not know about this?" Troy continued.

"I work at the local cafe. You know, the one that sells homemade coffee cake?" Gabriella answered.

"Oh my god, the coffee cakes from there are so good. Why haven't I heard about this?" Troy looked at her.

"I guess it slipped out of my mind." Gabriella said. Troy smiled, and kissed her cheek. Jazzy interrupted the two.

"Okay okay! You chose him because he's cute, keep going! I want to know!" Jazzy said, impatiently.

Gabriella looked down, to hide the blush that was creeping onto her cheeks. "I couldn't get him off my mind. It's hard to forget Troy, because he's so handsome. I couldn't forget the way his hair fell a bit over his eyes, and oh my gosh his eyes. They're so blue. I always remembered the feeling I got when I looked into them. Then he was so sweet, unlike all the others. He was just an amazing guy, and I fell for him that way. Even if I wasn't suppose to."

Jazzy wiped an invisible tear away from her eye. "That was beautiful. And my lunkhead of a brother better treat you right, or else."

Troy couldn't keep the stupid grin off his face. "Gabriella, can I talk to you in my room?"

Gabriella nodded. Troy grabbed her hand, and led her to his room. Jazzy let the couple spend some time alone. She smiled. She could tell that the two had some real chemistry.

Troy opened the door to his room, and let Gabriella in. She walked in, and looked around the room in awe. The room was red and white, the colors of East High. On the walls were posters of famous basketball players. There were basketball trophies on a wooden bookshelf. Troy's desk was next to it, there were papers lying around on his desk. In the center of the room was his bed, that was still not made.

Troy chuckled. "I'm sorry for the mess. I'm not like you, who keeps everything in order. Sit down."

Gabriella took a seat on Troy's bed. Troy walked over and took a seat next to her. He put his arm around her. "So, those things that you said."

Gabriella blushed. "Did I make you feel embarrassed? I'm so sorry, I should of asked first."

"No, don't be sorry. I just never had a girl say those things to me. I mean, I had previous girlfriends. They all said that same thing when I took them over to meet my family. How sexy I am, how we're meant to be." Troy said.

"Should I be saying that-"

"No." Troy said quickly. "You're different from all the other girls. And that's what I like about you. You're unique in your own way. You always have your face buried behind a book. You have this amazing voice, but you refuse to show it. Everything about you makes my heart flutter."

Gabriella opened her mouth to say something but no words came out. She closed her mouth and blushed. Troy gripped her face gently with his hands, and pressed his lips against hers.

The kiss made Gabriella's head spin. It wasn't rough. It was a gentle kiss, with a ton of emotions behind it. She loved how soft Troy's lips were. The couple pulled away when oxygen was needed. Troy nuzzled his nose against hers.

"You have no idea what you do to me." He whispered. Gabriella giggled. She put her arms around his neck.

"This is more entertaining then the Nicholas Sparks movies that we have." A voice said, making the two jump apart.

Troy and Gabriella looked up to see Lucille, Jack, and Jazzy, looking _very _amused. Gabriella and Troy looked away from each other, and both blushed. Troy ran his fingers through his hair.

"Troy's blushing. That's new." Jazzy commented, a smirk playing on her lips.

"Shut the fu-flip up." Troy said.

Lucille laughed. "Gabriella, it's getting quite late. Are you staying for the night?" Lucille asked.

Gabriella bit her lip. "It is getting late, I should start walking home. I don't think I should stay, I don't want to intrude."

Jack cut in. "Walk home? In the dark? Do you really think we'll let you walk home _alone _in the dark? And nonsense Gabriella! You're welcome here. You should stay for the night."

Lucille nodded in agreement. Jazzy squealed. "You should definitely stay Gabriella! We can have a girls night, for me to get to know you better. It'd be so much fun!"

Gabriella smiled at the kindness of the Bolton family. "Thank you all for your offers, but I really do not want to intrude. I mean, I don't even have my stuff."

Lucille rolled her eyes. "You are _not _intruding, sweetie. Jazzy and you are pratically the same size. I bet she has a lot of clothes you can borrow."

Jazzy nodded. "You can have the clothes that you borrow, I don't wear half my clothes. Please stay!"

Gabriella looked over at Troy. "Well Troy, all of your family members think I should stay. You haven't added your opinion. Do you think I should stay?"

Troy turned around and looked into Gabriella's warm milky brown eyes. He took both of her hands and squeezed them. "I'm your boyfriend, Gabriella. And being your boyfriend, I have an overprotective side to me. There's no way I'm letting you walk home alone in the dark. I'd be _thrilled _if you stay. I'm always looking forward to spending time with you. So Gabriella, please stay."

Gabriella looked at each one of the Boltons' pleading faces. She smiled, and nodded. "Alright I'll stay."

The Boltons all cheered happily. Troy hugged Gabriella tightly. Gabriella smiled brightly, she was a bit nervous because it was also her first night over at the Boltons. But she knew they'd make her feel extremely comfortable, and welcome.

Gabriella was completely unaware of how lucky she was because she was staying at the Boltons for the night. If she hadn't stayed, she would of definitely been involved in the critical event happening back at her house..


	16. Chapter 15

**Summary: Gabriella Montez hasn't had her first boyfriend yet, and couldn't even make friends. One day, by accident she hurts Troy Bolton, the most popular guy in school. And then, Troy Bolton takes interest in her.**

**Chapter 16**

Gabriella ran up the front porch of her house, smiling brightly. She hummed a familiar tune while she put the golden colored key into the keyhole. She turned the doorknob, and the door flinged open. She put the key back into her purse, and walked inside of her house, closing the door behind her.

She smiled happily and closed her eyes. She inhaled the sweet scent of her home. "Home, sweet home." She mumbled to herself, and opened her eyes. She took one look at the living room and her eyes widened.

Her hand immediately flew to her mouth, and she dropped to the floor, onto her knees. "Oh my gosh."

The once clean living room was almost unrecognizable. CD's, DVD's and tapes were all scattered across the floor. The table was turned over, and the vase containing pink petunias broke. The carpet was covered in pieces of glass. Her TV was broken. Pictures that used to stand on the shelf, were all shattered on the floor. Gabriella's heart was racing. She turned to the window. She gasped.

The beautiful vintage yellow curtains that framed the window were wrecked, and the window itself was broken. There was a giant hole in the middle, big enough to fit a person.

Gabriella wanted to scream, she wanted to cry. Then a sudden realization hit her. She sprung back up from the floor, and ran upstairs. She barged into her own room. Her brown milky eyes spotted the open balcony doors first, before looking at the rest of the room.

Her jaw dropped. Her pink, blue, and yellow comforter from her bed was scattered on the floor. Her pillows were also lying on the floor, collecting dust. Picture frames, and collages were thrown everywhere. All the drawers on her white vanity was open, and jewelry was pouring out from it. Her clothes were thrown everywhere, and her fuzzy purple carpet wasn't visible anymore.

She tore herself away from the sight, and barged into the bathroom, her parent's room, and the guest room. She had been met with the same sight in her parent's room. It basically seemed like a tornado swept through her house. She swallowed a lump in her throat, and rummaged through her purse. She grabbed her cell phone, and put in the number quickly.

_"Hello, Albuquerque Police, what's your emergency?" _

"Someone has been in my house."

* * *

About three hours later, Gabriella was unlocking the door to her house, _again. _Troy and Jazzy were behind her, completely confused on what was going on.

"Why are we here?"

"Gabs, why did you sound like you were in a panic when you came?"

"What the hell is going on!?"

"Okay just, please shush!" Gabriella finally said, frustrated. Troy and Jazzy immediately shut up. Gabriella sighed loudly. "Just come inside."

Gabriella walked inside, followed by Jazzy, then Troy. Troy and Jazzy immediately caught sight of her living room, and their jaws dropped.

"What the-" Jazzy began.

"Fuck." Troy finished for her, shaking his head. They both turned to Gabriella. Gabriella ran her fingers through her curls. "This isn't the only place, my room, my dad's room too."

"Has someone been in your house?" Troy asked.

"That would be the most realistic explanation. I called the police about three hours ago, and they came here, investigated, and left."

"Whoever that's been in your house, did they take anything valuable?" Jazzy asked.

"Right now, I really can't tell." Gabriella said, eyeing the mess.

Troy looked at Gabriella. The twinkle in her brown eyes were gone. She looked so stressed, and vulnerable. He walked over to her, and wrapped his arms around her. He was scared that even in his strong hold, she would break in his arms.

"We'll help you clean up. We're here for you." He said.

"Listen Gabs, I'm not the cleaning type. But I'll help. Like my brother said, we're here for you." Jazzy added.

Gabriella looked up and saw Troy's blue eyes full of sincerity. She looked over at Jazzy, who smiled at her. She managed to smile herself. "Thank you."

Jazzy looked around. "How are we going to clean _all _of this up? It's going to take more than three of us."

Troy grinned. "I know just who to call."

* * *

**I made this chapter short on purpose, because tomorrow is another week of school! (Yippee.) and I won't be able to update this for a while. I couldn't leave you guys hanging for a week! But I hope your enjoying so far!**

**This is a shout out to ALL of you guys, who reviewed this story. You guys make my day by simply saying the chapter is great (when it really wasn't). It makes me happy that people have time to read the chapter, then share their thoughts with me! I have 90 reviews for this story, that is absolutely** **amazing. So thank you all SO SO SO SO SO much! ****_  
_**

**If your bored and haven't seen my other stories yet, then please go do so! (: **

**This Summer- Every summer, Troy Bolton is always looking forward to a visit from his childhood friend, Gabriella Montez. This year, she's moving to Albuquerque, New Mexico, but she's different. He just knows that under all that cool girl appearance, lies the girl he fell in love with all those years ago. **

**Complications- 24-year-old Troy Bolton and the gang enter a singing competition. Problem is that they need a new lead singer. They hire 23-year-old Gabriella Montez, a girl Troy despises more than he loves his girlfriend.**

**Much Love,**

**~xoLoveForeverxx**


	17. Chapter 16

**Summary: Gabriella Montez hasn't had her first boyfriend yet, and couldn't even make friends. One day, by accident she hurts Troy Bolton, the most popular guy in school. And then, Troy Bolton takes interest in her.**

**Chapter 17**

"Do you think they're alright up there?" Zeke asked worriedly as he heard some shuffling sounds coming from upstairs.

Chad stopped cleaning and listened. He laughed. "I bet they're fine, dude. The girls usually are."

Troy looked at Chad and rolled his eyes. "They're girls, Chad. They know how to clean, better than us."

"Yeah, and Sharpay cleans better than any of us." Chad remarked, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Zeke couldn't help but chuckle at this. "Don't tell her this, but it'd be priceless to see her clean."

The boys bursted into laughter. Chad patted Zeke on the back. "Dude, I still can't believe that you're dating Ice Princess."

Zeke ignored this and looked at Troy, who was sweeping away at the floor. "Troy is only doing this because he _loves_ Gabriella."

Chad and Jason nodded in agreement.

Troy ignored this. Yes, he was doing this for Gabriella. He couldn't bare to see her so stressed, so upset. He pictured a happy Gabriella. Her beautiful curls tumbling down her back, her eyes so alive. He just wanted to kiss her, and hold her in his arms forever. He didn't realize he was grinning like an idiot until Chad smacked his cheek lightly.

"Dude." Chad said, waving his hand around in front of Troy's face.

Troy snapped his head and looked at him. "What?"

"You are _so _whipped."

* * *

_**With the girls..**_

"Sharpay!" Taylor screeched. "Do you even know how to use a freaking _broom?" _

Jazzy burst into laughter. Sharpay shot a glare at Jazzy and scoffed. "It isn't my fault! I just haven't cleaned in a _long _time!"

"Or never cleaned.. like ever."

"Hey!"

Kelsi and Gabriella rolled their eyes. "Get it together you three, we have_ a lot _of cleaning to do." Kelsi ordered.

Gabriella finished putting all her clothes back into her closet. She looked at the girls and put her hands on her hips. "I'm so sorry for interrupting your day, so you can help me clean a bunch of rooms. It's not a good way to spend a Saturday."

Kelsi put down the pillow that she was holding, and walked over to Gabriella. She put her hand on her shoulder. "You know we love you Gabs. We would do anything to help our best friend. Even Shar is trying her best to clean." Kelsi said with a laugh.

"That's right Gabriella! You better be happy, I'm actually using a _broom!" _Sharpay said.

"Kelsi's right. We'd do anything to help you." Taylor said, smiling.

"I obviously don't know you as well as Taylor, Sharpay, and Kelsi. But I would like to get to know you, and I bet we're going to become best friends. You are dating my brother, after all." Jazzy said.

"Awe you guys are the best!" Gabriella said happily. She smiled at all of them, so thankful for their presence.

The girls laughed, and continued cleaning.

* * *

_**With the guys..**_

"Do you think they're done up there?" Zeke asked, listening to the laughter coming from upstairs.

"Dude. Just relax, they're fine, they're probably not done. But, we on the other hand, are almost done." Chad said, handing a black trash bag to Troy.

Troy took the bag from Chad and tossed it to Jason. "Jason, take this outside."

Jason caught it and rolled his eyes. "Sure, man." He walked outside, with the trash bag in his left hand.

He put it next to all the other bags of trash, and brushed his hands on his jeans. He was just about to go back in, when he saw a man eyeing the house, as if he was admiring it. The man caught Jason's eye and looked over at him.

"Excuse me! Son!" The man said in a fake cheerful tone, gesturing for Jason to come over. Jason walked over to him.

The man was dressed formally. He was wearing a gray suit, and he matched it with a maroon colored tie. He had dark colored eyes, Jason couldn't tell which color it was. His dark brown hair was beginning to gray. He has his hands in his pockets.

"May I help you, Sir?" Jason asked politely.

"Is this the Montez household? I'm trying to look for it, I've been meaning to pay my niece a visit, but I haven't got the chance to, yet." The man explained.

Jason nodded. "Yes, that's the Montez household. And your niece? As in Gabriella? Montez?"

The man immediately nodded. "Yes, Gabriella."

"She's inside now, we're just helping her fix some things. Would you like to come in? I'll call her down, and tell her that her Uncle wants to see her."

"No! No don't call her down." The man replied a little too quickly. Jason looked confused. The man sighed. "Look kid, I don't want to intrude or anything, I'll come around when she isn't busy. But thank you for your help." The man said in a husky voice, and began to walk off in the other direction, leaving a confused Jason.

Jason shrugged it off, and walked back into the house. The first thing that caught his eye was the _clean _living room. Chad, and Sharpay were resting in the leather lounging chairs, Zeke was giving Sharpay a massage. Kelsi, Taylor, and Jazzy were sitting on the floor, with pillows under them. They were all chatting to each other.

Troy was sitting on the vanilla colored couch, and his arms were wrapped securely around Gabriella. The two were in their own little world, whispering to each other, and sharing soft sweet kisses.

Chad had noticed Jason's presence in the room. He stood up. "Dude! That took you _forever_! What the heck were you doing?!"

"I threw the trash bag away, like you asked." Jason said casually.

"It doesn't take that long to throw trash away." Troy pointed out.

"I ran into one of Gabriella's relatives." Jason said.

Gabriella looked surprised. She looked at Jason. "Who did you see?"

"One of your uncles." Jason answered.

Gabriella laughed. "I don't have any uncles living in Albuquerque, Jase. In fact, I don't even know any of my uncles."

Confusion covered Jason's face. "I'm sorry?"

"I don't have any uncles, at least here. Most of my aunts are unmarried, or they live halfway around the world."

Jason furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. Then it all clicked together. How strange the man's behavior was. "Oh, I just thought because he looked like he was related to you, that he was your uncle. Sorry Gabs." Jason lied.

Chad rolled his eyes. "You're even more idiotic than me, Jason. When someone looks similar to you, doesn't _have_ to mean that they're related to you."

"Chad's right. I thought that you saw a serial killer or something." Zeke added with a laugh.

Everyone laughed at this. Jason laughed fakely. "Ha ha, right." He was trying to hide the panic that was building up inside of him.

_"Shit. What am I suppose to do?!"_ He thought.

* * *

**that was a terrible chapter. but anyways! I hope you enjoyed! **

**Review! I'm only 5 away from 100! That's AMAZING!**

**~xoLoveForeverxx**


	18. Chapter 17

**Summary: Gabriella Montez hasn't had her first boyfriend yet, and couldn't even make friends. One day, by accident she hurts Troy Bolton, the most popular guy in school. And then, Troy Bolton takes interest in her.**

**Chapter 18**

Troy Bolton dribbled the orange basketball down the court, and dunked it into the basket, making it in. Chad Danforth, Zeke Baylor and Jason Cross all groaned.

"We can't even get _one _fucking point!" Chad said as he ran to grab his water.

"Troy is better than us _combined!_" Zeke said.

Troy laughed. "I just feel great."

Chad rolled his eyes. "Dude, that was your _sixty-fifth _point. You don't just score _65_ fucking points for a game of fun!"

Zeke nodded. "I agree. Something has made you better, and clearly invincible."

Chad shot a glare at Zeke. "Dude, are you blind? Clearly _Gabriella _has made him so much better, he must feel like he's on top of the _fucking _world."

"Enough about Gabriella!" Troy said. "You've been talking about her for the past _two _weeks!"

"Maybe because it's the truth." Chad mumbled.

Jason looked nervous. He frowned slightly. It's been two weeks since he saw Gabriella's 'uncle', and he still hasn't told his friends about it. He sighed. "Guys, can I tell you something?"

Chad, Zeke and Troy all looked over at Jason. "What's up, man?" Troy asked.

"Remember how I said I saw Gabriella's uncle?"

"Yeah, but it technically wasn't her uncle." Chad pointed out.

"That's the problem.."

Troy, Chad, and Zeke all stood there silent. "W-what?" Troy stuttered.

"When I saw him, he said he was Gabriella's uncle. He asked me if Gabriella lived there, he said he wanted to visit her."

"But Gabriella said she either didn't know any of her uncles, or they live halfway around the world.." Zeke said.

Everyone was silent, trying to process the information. Troy was the first one to click it together. "Oh my god.." He muttered.

"What?" Chad, Zeke, and Jason all asked.

"A while back, Gabriella called me over, and there was a bullet that flew through her window. She was saying that it wasn't safe here, but I had no idea what that meant.."

"Now everything makes sense.." Chad said, his mind beginning to click everything together.

Zeke and Jason understood it too. Soon, all of the boys' eyes widened. "_Shit."_ They all thought, and ran out of the gym.

* * *

Gabriella Montez laughed as she walked to her locker with Sharpay and Kelsi. She held her textbooks in both of her arms, hugging them to her chest.

"So then I had a major breakout the next day! And I thought I was going to die!" Sharpay said in horror.

Kelsi and Gabriella laughed. "Shar, you do know that there's treatment for that, right?" Kelsi raised her eyebrow.

"Er.. well.."

Gabriella snapped her head to look at Sharpay. "Sharpay! You seriously didn't know?!"

"Okay I'm not the one who usually gets breakouts! I didn't know!"

Gabriella rolled her eyes and hit Sharpay's arm playfully. "I have some treatment that works. You can have it, it helps!"

"Treatment? Why the heck do you need that stuff, Gabriella?!" Kelsi said.

Sharpay nodded. "You're freaking flawless!"

Gabriella laughed as she reached her locker. She turned around and spun her combination. Kelsi and Sharpay waited patiently behind her. "And that's why the treatment works." Gabriella said, and put the textbooks into her locker. She closed her locker, turning back around.

"Alright lets go!" Gabriella said cheerfully. They were just about to start walking, when Troy, Chad, Zeke and Jason came running around the corner, charging towards them.

Sharpay had a look of horror written across her face as Troy ran towards them, and he didn't stop quick enough, so he slammed right into Sharpay, sending her to the floor with him.

Gabriella gasped. "Sharpay!" She quickly ran over to the blonde, with Kelsi behind her. The two girls helped Sharpay up.

"Are you okay?!" The girls asked. Sharpay brushed her shirt and skirt. She nodded and smiled at Kelsi and Gabriella.

Sharpay immediately walked over to Troy and slapped him. "You bastard! I could of broken my ankle from that fall! Watch where you're going!"

"Ow!" Troy said as he reached up to touch his stinging cheek. "Shar that was mean!"

Sharpay rolled her eyes. "Oh please, Bolton, you should consider that _nice._ I'm saving you from getting a beating only because my best friend is your girlfriend!"

Troy gulped. Gabriella laughed.

"Back to seriousness. Gabriella, we need to tell you something." Chad said.

"Chad being serious? This is new!" Taylor said as she walked towards the gang. The gang turned around to look at her.

"Hey Tay!" Gabriella said.

"Hello there Sunshine!" Taylor greeted.

After the gang greeted Taylor, Chad, and Jason tried to speak again.

"Okay, so Jason saw someone.."

"Hold that thought!" Gabriella said. She was looking at a man who was walking down the hallway. She bit her lip. "Dad?" She asked, confused.

Craig Montez spotted her. "Gabi!" He said and walked towards her. Gabriella winced when he called her 'Gabi.'

"What are you doing here?" Gabriella asked.

"Oh, Elise wanted to pick her daughter up from here. You can meet her too!" Craig exclaimed.

_Daughter?! _Gabriella thought. She nodded and smiled weakly. Gabriella turned around and looked at the gang, who looked confused. She put on a fake smile. "Guys, this is my dad. Dad, these are my friends."

The gang said their "nice to meet you's", and shook hands with Craig Montez.

"Craig!" A woman screeched. Craig turned around and grinned. "Elise!"

Gabriella looked uncomfortable. She watched as her father gave Elise a hug. Elise turned to her, and smirked. "Hello, Gabriella."

"Hi." Gabriella replied simply. Troy looked at the interaction between his girlfriend, and Elise. He pulled Gabriella into his arms, and felt her relax.

Craig narrowed his eyes at Troy. "Excuse me, please don't touch my daughter."

Gabriella opened her mouth to say something, but Sharpay stepped in.

"That's her _boyfriend, _Mr Montez." Sharpay said.

"BOYFRIEND?!" Elise and Craig shouted at the same time.

_'How did she get a boyfriend that cute and my daughter can't?!' _Elise thought.

_'I oppose against this! I oppose!' _Craig thought.

Elise cleared her throat. "Gabriella, I am going to be your step-mom in a few months," The gang all snapped their heads and looked at Gabriella, when Elise said the words 'step-mom'. Gabriella mouthed 'I'll explain later' to the gang, before turning her attention back to Elise, who was still talking. "I want the best for you. And well, I don't think having a boyfriend right now is a good idea.."

Troy looked offended.

"Excuse me, _Elise_, you hardly know me. You _do not _have the right to say what's right for me, and what's not. Troy is a very good boyfriend, for your information." Gabriella spat.

"Gabriella Montez!" Craig said angrily. "Apologize!"

Elise's eyes flashed with anger. She blinked a few times, and the anger was gone. It was replaced by a sweet look. Elise put her hand on Craig's arm. "Craig, it's okay. I know this step-mom thing is hard for Gabriella, it's new."

Gabriella shifted uncomfortably. Troy held her tighter. A voice interrupted them all.

"Mom!" The voice called, from behind the gang.

"Oh look there's my daughter!" Elise said happily.

The gang all turned around, and their eyes widened.

"SIERRA?!" They all cried in unison.

* * *

**ah this chapter was terrible. I'm sorry for any mistakes, I'm so tired. Tomorrow is testing, and the next day too. Today was a snow day. I'll be updating all my stories with one or two chapters. (Maybe) but I hope this chapter makes sense! :)**

**Review! **

**~xoLoveForeverxx**


	19. Chapter 18

**Summary: Gabriella Montez hasn't had her first boyfriend yet, and couldn't even make friends. One day, by accident she hurts Troy Bolton, the most popular guy in school. And then, Troy Bolton takes interest in her.**

**Chapter 19**

"I hate her, I hate her, I hate her!" Gabriella said angrily, and threw her hands up in frustration.

The gang was all at Sharpay's house, or mansion, sitting in her bedroom, which was the size of a large living room. Gabriella was _very _annoyed. She didn't like her step-mom, or her step-daughter, at all.

"Gabs, calm down!" Taylor said.

Gabriella sighed. She ran her fingers through her dark brown curls. "I'm so sorry guys. I'm just.. I don't even know how to explain it." She looked down at Sharpay's fuzzy pink carpet.

Troy got up from the pink couch, and walked over to her. He lifted her chin up, so she was looking at him in the eye. She blushed, making Troy smile.

"Gabriella, listen to me." Troy said, grabbing her hands and intertwining their fingers.

Gabriella looked into Troy's eyes. She nodded.

"I know you don't like your step-mom, or Sierra. I have a feeling that they're up to no good. But your dad really likes her. I don't know what to do, but I'm here for you, Ella. We're all in this together." Troy said, he brushed a strand of hair from her face, and tucked it behind her ear.

Gabriella rested her head against his chest. She smiled. "Thank you Troy." Troy grinned and kissed the top of her head.

"Aww!" Sharpay and the girls cooed.

"He is so whipped." Chad said, shaking his head.

Taylor smacked the back of Chad's head. "Enough about Troy being _whipped_! He is simply in love, with Gabriella Montez!"

Troy rolled his eyes. "Yes, I love Gabriella Montez, is there a problem?"

Everyone's jaw dropped. Troy Bolton, finally loving someone was _very _new to them.

Gabriella looked up at Troy, and she had shock written across her face. Troy looked down at her. "I love you." He whispered.

Gabriella blushed. "The feeling is mutual, dearest boyfriend. I love you, so much, thank you." She said, and looked away.

"Awww!" Sharpay and the girls cooed again.

"Kiss!"

"Kiss her Troy!"

"No don't kiss her! Soon we'll be watching live porn." Chad mumbled, receiving a smack on the back of his head from Taylor.

The gang burst into laughter. Troy ignored this comment, and pressed a soft kiss on Gabriella's lips. Gabriella giggled, then returned the kiss. The two pulled away.

"So, I should be heading home now." Gabriella said, facing the gang.

"I'll walk with you." Troy said.

"Alright, we'll see you guys soon!" Sharpay said.

The gang said their goodbye's. Troy and Gabriella walked outside, and began walking back home.

"So Miss Montez, we're finally alone." Troy grabbed her hand, and held it tightly.

Gabriella laughed. "And?"

"And I have you all to myself, I can kiss you whenever I want, and with no one to stop me."

"Is this a threat Mr Bolton?"

"Nope." Troy said, and stopped walking. He turned to her, and pressed his lips against hers. Gabriella immediately responded to the kiss. She wrapped his arms around his neck, and he held her by her petite waist. When air was needed, they pulled apart, their foreheads resting against one another's.

"Do you want to stay tonight?" Gabriella asked shyly.

Troy nodded. "I'm not busy or anything, so I might as well bug my girlfriend." He grinned.

The sound of Gabriella's melodic laughter filled Troy's ears. "You never bug me, Troy."

Troy grinned. "Well, that's good to know, Miss Montez."

* * *

Troy and Gabriella sat in her living room, watching _17 Again. _An empty box of pizza, and two cans of Pepsi sat on the table in front of them. Gabriella snuggled closer into Troy's chest, and Troy had his arm around her.

"Oh my gosh.." Gabriella giggled as she watched Zac Efron get slapped a bunch of times. "Poor thing!"

"That must hurt." Troy commented.

Gabriella looked at her boyfriend, then back to the screen. "You look _so _much like Zac Efron.."

Troy had confusion written across his face. "I do?"

Gabriella nodded. "Blue eyes, sandy brown hair.. oh my gosh I have my own personal Zac Efron!" Gabriella squealed happily.

Troy rolled his eyes and laughed at the behavior of his girlfriend. "Your personal Zac Efron, is at your service, my dearest lady." Troy said politely. He reached for Gabriella's hand, and brought it up to his lips, pressing a kiss against the back of her hand. Gabriella blushed.

"You're so silly, Troy."

"And you love it." Troy replied, kissing her cheek.

The two continued to watch _17 Again, _and were in their own little world. They were so occupied that they didn't hear the front door opening.

"Ahem." A voice said behind them.

Gabriella and Troy tore their eyes away from the TV, and turned around to see Gabriella's father, Elise, and Sierra. Gabriella bit her lip.

"Hi Dad, I didn't know you'd be home." Gabriella said slowly.

"Well I'm home, with Elise and Sierra. They'll be staying with us for tonight." Craig Montez said.

"Troy's staying too." Gabriella immediately said.

Craig Montez raised his eyebrow at his daughter. Gabriella didn't blink.

"Where will he be sleeping?" Elise asked, faking politeness.

"In my room." Gabriella answered.

Silence.

"Um, I don't think that's a good idea, maybe Troy should go home-" Sierra said, not wanting Troy to stay with Gabriella.

"No." Gabriella cut her off. "Troy and I already planned this ahead of time, before all of you came home. We're not changing our plan. Let's go upstairs, Troy." Gabriella grabbed Troy's arm, and dragged him out of the living room.

They went upstairs to her bedroom, and sat on the edge of her bed.

Troy noticed how tense his girlfriend was. "Gabriella, if they really don't want me staying, maybe I should go-"

"No!" Gabriella said quickly. Troy looked at her strangely. "I mean.. please don't leave me." Gabriella begged, her brown eyes shining.

Troy nodded. "I won't ever leave you." He assured her, kissing her forehead.

"Knock knock." A voice said, knocking on the door, when it was already open.

Gabriella looked over, and saw Sierra leaning against the door. She frowned.

"Come in." Gabriella said reluctantly.

Sierra walked in, with a satisfied smile on her face. She grabbed Gabriella's white chair from her desk, and sat down. She crossed her legs, facing the couple.

"What do you need, Sierra?" Gabriella asked.

"What do I need? Well I don't need anything, it's what I _want._" Sierra answered.

"And what do you want?"

Sierra smirked. "I want _many _things, Gabriella."

"Why are you here?"

"Oh! I wanted to get to know you and Troy more, besides, I'll be your older sister in a few months." Sierra said innocently.

Gabriella felt _very _uncomfortable. Troy noticed this, and looked at Sierra.

"Look Sierra, I don't think Gabriella wants to talk right now.." Troy said, but was interrupted by Sierra.

"Oh Troy! Don't be so silly. Gabriella is a _strong _person, isn't she? She can handle it. She doesn't need _you _to look out for her." Sierra said, batting her eyelashes.

This made Troy shut up.

"Troy, I honestly don't know what you have to give. I mean you are in a relationship with Gabriella after all. Gabriella is smart, she's a brainic. She helps you with your math, and science, and as a reward you get B's and possibly A's in the two subjects. And you get to stay on the basketball team, as Captain. I've talked to some boys at East High, that are _dying _to get back onto the basketball team, but they can't, because they don't have a _Gabriella _by their side."

Troy hesitated. _That's true.. Gabriella helped me so much with school work.. and I gave her nothing in return.._ Troy thought.

"Sierra, stop." Gabriella warned, noticing her boyfriend's sudden hesitation.

Sierra ignored this and kept going. "I bet Gabriella also has helped you _countless _times. But what do you give her? How do _you _meet her standards? By _standing up _for her? Against harmless _me_? That's pretty low, Troy. You're basically saying that she's helpless, and can't do anything herself."

Troy was sitting there, in deep thought. Gabriella was trying to get his attention, but failed. Sierra smiled satisfied. She got up, and walked out of the room, leaving Gabriella and Troy to clean up the mess that she caused, and more messes to come.

* * *

**This chapter lacked a lot of things. Blehh. I wasn't satisfied. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed!**

**Also, Complications will be updated tomorrow. I haven't updated that in forever! There's A BUNCH of grammar mistakes in that story, so once it's done, I might rewrite some chapters. I'm sorry for all of you guys who are reading Complications to be left hanging for such a long time!**

**Remember to share your thoughts. c:**

**~xoLoveForeverxx**


	20. Chapter 19

**Summary: Gabriella Montez hasn't had her first boyfriend yet, and couldn't even make friends. One day, by accident she hurts Troy Bolton, the most popular guy in school. And then, Troy Bolton takes interest in her.**

**Chapter 20**

_1 week and 3 days later.._

Gabriella Montez sighed as she walked into East High. Usually, she would be happy going to school. She loved the school's spirit and pride, she loved seeing the red and white. She loved seeing Troy, and having him kiss her on the cheek as a greeting, and have everyone who was around, awe. But not anymore.

She was lonely. She missed him. Him as in the famous blue eyed, brown haired, Troy Bolton. After he had left, a few days later they got into a fight over the phone, and broke up. She did not want to recall that moment.

She looked around before opening her locker. She placed her white school bag in, and mentally calculated how much time she had before homeroom. She placed her finger on her schedule that was taped on her locker. Her finger trailed down on the schedule under 'Friday'.

_Period 1- 8:30-9:15_

_1064 Calculus A_

She sighed, relieved that she didn't have first period with Troy. Troy was taking Pre-Calculus. A honors class. She had first period with Taylor. Taylor and her, were both straight A students, with a perfect GPA.

Gabriella grabbed her textbook, and her notebook. She slammed her locker shut, and walked to homeroom. She paused, standing at the doorway before walking in.

Her eyes landed on her ex-boyfriend, who was sitting on his desk. He was talking to the members of the basketball team. He twirled an orange basketball around on his fingers. He was wearing a navy blue sweatshirt, that made Gabriella's heart melt. Gabriella thought that blue always looked the best on him. His eyes were focused on the guys in front of him, he was completely unaware that Gabriella had entered the room.

Gabriella bit her lip, and walked over to her desk, which was located at the back of the room. She swiftly passed Troy, who immediately saw her.

Troy stopped talking when he saw a small petite girl walk quickly by his desk. He looked up, and sure enough, it was Gabriella. He watched her as she placed her books on her desk, and slid into her chair. She looked up and met Troy's eye. Their eyes connected, before she forced herself to break the connection. She turned her head and looked out of the window.

Then, Ms Darbus's booming voice took over the classroom. Ms Darbus was quite the plump woman. She had some shade of white hair, with many traces of blonde. Her glasses always rested on her nose, and she wore funky colorful clothing, with beaded jewelry for accessories.

"Alright everyone, settle down." She said, and everyone immediately quieted down.

"Troy off your desk." She scolded.

Gabriella had to giggle at this. Troy was always the one getting himself into trouble.

"Alright class, it is my honor to introduce you all, to our new student!" Ms Darbus chirped happily. Everyone groaned.

"Really? Another new student?"

"I bet it's another girl."

"I bet they're going to be another nerd."

"Quiet down everyone! Do not let the new student hear your _snide _remarks! For your information, it is _not _a girl, it is a he, and _he _came here from England." Ms Darbus said.

The homeroom began to chatter, and gossip. They were interrupted by a voice, a voice with an English accent.

"I'm sorry, but is this Ms Darbus's homeroom?"

Everyone looked up and over at the door at that moment. Girls gasped and sighed dreamily. Guys rolled their eyes at the girls.

Gabriella giggled at the girls' reactions. She _had _to admit that the new kid was _quite _good looking.

He had tousled blonde hair, and a slim, handsome face. He had blue eyes, but they were a grayish shade of blue. Not like Troy's brilliant blue eyes, nowhere close to Troy's brilliant blue eyes.

"Yes! Welcome! I am Ms Darbus, your homeroom teacher. And you may introduce yourself to the class, Mr Nate Collins." Ms Darbus answered happily, and clapped her hands.

Nate smiled, flashing his pearly white teeth. The girls all giggled. Nate walked over and stood at the front of the room, next to Ms Darbus.

"Hello there, I'm Nate Collins, it's a pleasure to meet you all. I'm from England, I just moved here, so America is all new to me." Nate said.

The girls all squealed, and Nate laughed. Ms Darbus nodded in approval. She looked at Nate and smiled.

"Well Mr Collins, you may take a seat by.." She paused, and scanned the room for an empty seat. Her eyes landed on one. "Aha! There we go! Next to Gabriella. Gabriella, please raise your hand so Mr Collins can find you."

Gabriella raised her hand shyly. Nate saw her, and grinned. He swung his bag over his shoulder, and immediately walked over to her, taking his seat next to her.

Troy watched this, and his jaw clenched. He already didn't like this Nate guy. He noticed the grin that he put on when he spotted Gabriella. He knew that his ex-girlfriend had the freedom to do whatever she wanted, but the only probelm was that _he_ was _still_ in love with her.

* * *

Gabriella giggled at Nate's joke. They were both walking through the halls, on the way to first period, Calculus. She was happy to have something that would get her mind off Troy, for now.

"So, Gabriella, is this Calculus room far away?" Nate asked.

"Nope! It's down the hall around the corner. We're almost there." Gabriella answered.

Nate nodded and grinned. "And I'm guessing you're very smart as well?"

Gabriella shrugged. Nate looked at her seriously. "GPA?" He asked.

"5.0" Gabriella simply answered.

"That's the perfect GPA, Gabriella, you've got to be kidding me!"

Gabriella laughed. "Let's get to class, Nate." She said and dragged him into the classroom.

* * *

Troy's blue eyes narrowed as he watched Gabriella and Nate. Gabriella and Nate talking. Gabriella and Nate smiling. Gabriella and Nate laughing. He had the same PE class with Gabriella, and now Nate. PE was his favorite class, the one class that the whole gang had together.

"Troy." Chad said, but Troy remained silent.

"Troy." Chad tried again, and waved his hand in front of Troy's face.

Troy turned his head to the right, and looked at Chad. "What Chad?!"

"You were zoning off for the thousandth time today." Chad said.

Troy sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "I got a lot on my mind."

"Like?"

"Homework."

Chad just laughed. "Dude, homework? Seriously?" Then his voice turned into a low whisper. "But you keep staring at Gabriella, and that Nate guy. What's going on?"

"I don't know Chad, I really don't know."

* * *

**There you go! It's just a lot of scenes into one chapter, that's all. Now, for some clarification.. **

**First of all, yes, Troy and Gabriella did break up, I'm not going to explain why, or how, or what happened, that will come later in the story.**

**Yes, Nate will make it harder for Troy and Gabriella to get back together.**

**5.0 GPA is a perfect GPA here, where I live. I don't know what's the perfect GPA where you live, but let's pretend it's 5. :D**

**This story is going to be a bit long, I'm not sure how long, but it will be long. There's a lot of drama happening, so far you have the bullet through the window, that will come up later in the story, Elise, Sierra and Craig Montez, the "Uncle", Troy and Gabriella's relationship, and then Nate. I promise everything will be solved at the end! c:  
**

***IMPORTANT NOTICE: I've made a mistake in the Chapter numbers, it was Chapter 11, then it jumped to Chapter 13. Breaking Free, Chapter 13 of this story, is actually chapter 12. There are no chapters missing, it is just my lame counting, and ****laziness, so I don't bother to proofread. LOL just so you know!***

**~xoLoveForeverxx**


	21. Chapter 20

**Summary: Gabriella Montez hasn't had her first boyfriend yet, and couldn't even make friends. One day, by accident she hurts Troy Bolton, the most popular guy in school. And then, Troy Bolton takes interest in her.**

**Chapter 21**

Gabriella slapped her hand onto her forehead. She slammed her eyes shut, hoping that the girls would stop it with their ridiculous interrogation. She opened one eye, and it didn't stop.

"Gabriella, seriously, what is going on with you and Nate?"

"What about Troy?"

"Gabs.."

"Quit it!" Gabriella screeched. The girls immediately stopped talking.

"Thank you." Gabriella said, and continued to eat her chicken sandwich. The girls were all at a small local Albuquerque diner, having lunch on a Saturday afternoon.

"Gabs, you still need to answer our questions." Taylor said as she stole a french fry from Sharpay's plate, and popped it into her mouth.

Gabriella ignored Taylor, she bit into her chicken sandwich, savoring its delicious taste. Sharpay looked up from her pink phone, and raised her eyebrow at Gabriella. She slapped Gabriella on the arm.

Gabriella dropped the sandwich onto her plate. "Ow! Shar!" Gabriella rubbed her sore arm.

"Sorry, but we had to get your attention." Sharpay shrugged.

Gabriella groaned. "Oh my gosh, fine. I refuse to talk about Troy, and there is nothing going on between me and Nate. He's just nice, that's all. There, your questions are answered. May I finish eating now?"

Silence.

Gabriella rolled her eyes, and shook her head. She was irritated, Sharpay had said this would be a day for the girls to hang out, and get her mind off of Troy. But nope, all they were doing was getting her mind _on _Troy.

The four girls, Gabriella, Taylor, Sharpay and Kelsi all ate in silence. Sharpay looked at Taylor, then at Kelsi, both girls were focused on their plate, refusing to look up. Sharpay looked at Gabriella, who was eating her sandwich slowly, pausing to think. Sharpay dropped her metal fork onto her plate, producing a clang that made all three girls look at her.

"Okay, enough of this. It's our day out together, we're suppose to have fun. Finish up, girls, then we can shop til' we drop!" Sharpay said, putting on a bright smile.

Taylor and Kelsi laughed. Gabriella looked hesitant. Sharpay rolled her eyes.

"C'mon Gabs, I'll buy you all the new heels that came out! And I won't take no for an answer!"

Gabriella giggled, and shook her head. Sharpay leaned over and hugged her. Gabriella returned the hug, and laughed.

_Always count on Sharpay to make the mood brighter. _Gabriella thought to herself.

* * *

Troy Bolton looked around the Sport's Shop. He was looking for a pair of new basketball shoes. His mom had left him in the Sport's Shop with a hundred dollars. She went to go shop with Jazzy, taking Kyle with her.

He sighed, and ran his fingers through his hair. He was trying to find a pair that were _under _a hundred dollars. He looked around, and one immediately spotted his eye. Grinning, he walked over to the rack, and took the pair of shoes off the rack.

The shoes were red, with black stripes on the side. It had some white showing at the bottom. The colors complimented each other, and it'd look nice with his Wildcat's uniform. It was perfect, and it was under a hundred dollars.

He was just about to go to the cashier and pay, when a girl with perfect blonde hair, caught his eye. She was wearing a bright blue top, with a short sleeved gold jacket over it. She was walking around holding a pink cell phone, and a pink wallet, with the initals SE on it.

Troy walked over to her slowly. "Sharpay?"

Sharpay jumped, and put her hand over her heart. She turned and looked at Troy, her eyes narrowed. "Bolton! Don't do that!" She hissed.

Troy chuckled. "I didn't know you'd be scared, Shar."

Sharpay rolled her eyes. "I wasn't scared. I was surprised. That's all."

"Sure you were."

"Whatever Troy! Anyways, what are you doing here?" Sharpay asked.

"I should be asking you the same question."

"Well Bolton, I'm here to get something for Zeke." Sharpay said.

"Ohh. Makes sense now." Troy answered.

"I got him a new pair of basketball shorts." Sharpay held up her bag, and dangled it in front of Troy's face.

"What a sweet girlfriend." Troy said sarcastically, earning a smack from Sharpay.

"He loves whatever I get him!" Sharpay retorted.

Troy opened his mouth to say something, but a melodic voice filled his ears, grabbing his attention.

"Sharpay!"

Sharpay turned around and saw the petite brunette running towards her, her brown curls flying behind her.

"Gabs!" Sharpay said happily.

"I was getting bored at Hollister, I already paid and everything, and the girls were still looking at clothes. So I decided to come here." Gabriella explained. Then, she noticed Troy. She bit her lip.

"Hi Troy." Gabriella waved awkwardly, putting on a small smile.

"Hey." Troy replied casually, and put his hands in his pockets. He wanted to hug her so badly, and kiss her, but he knew he couldn't.

Sharpay stood there awkwardly. She noticed the tension between the two. She also knew what happened, and was a little angry at Troy for his actions, but not so much, unlike Taylor and Kelsi, who were completely ignoring Troy.

She knew Troy since her childhood, and she knew that he wasn't a bad person, she hoped, and wished, that Gabriella will see that.

"I'm going to go check on Taylor and Kelsi. I'll meet you at Hollister, Gabs." Sharpay said, and gave Gabriella a small smile.

Gabriella nodded. "Yeah, sure, I'll see you there."

Sharpay nodded before taking her eyes off the two, and ran out of the store, leaving Gabriella and Troy alone, standing there awkwardly.

"I'm sorry." Troy blurted out, right after Sharpay left.

Gabriella crossed her arms, and shook her head. "When you left, and what you said, really hurt me, Troy. I can't just forgive you for it." Gabriella sighed, and closed her eyes, only to be met with what happened about a week and four days ago.

_"Troy Alexander Bolton! Why on Earth did you leave, why did you ignore me, and all my calls afterwards! I demand an answer!" Gabriella screamed into the phone, frustrated. _

_Anger boiled in her blood, she was so angry. She had never been this furious with anyone in her life before._

_"I'm giving you space." Troy replied._

_"And did I ask for space?" Gabriella said, irritated._

_"No, but you see.. what Sierra said before, really got to me.. and I think that's the best choice right now." _

_Gabriella wanted to throw her phone across the room. "Are you serious?! Troy! That was the first time we said I love you, and you're saying that I need space?!" _

_"I have nothing to give, Gabriella. Nothing, I feel really bad for that. You're smart, and pretty, and good at everything. Let's face it, maybe dating outside our group isn't right.." _

_Gabriella's jaw dropped and she immediately cut him off. "Troy! How could you ever say that? What about Chad and Taylor, huh? And why don't you understand, why can't you understand, that you make me that happiest person on Earth!" _

_"Chad and Taylor bicker all the time. And I don't understand, Gabriella. I don't. I'm a jock who is on top of the pyramid, and you're a nerd that gets like ten hatred notes a day, this isn't working." Troy said, but immediately regretted it when it didn't come out correctly._

_Gabriella felt tears spring into her eyes. She could not believe that just came out of her boyfriend, about to become ex-boyfriend's mouth. "You know what Troy, if you don't like our relationship so much, we're done, over." She took a deep breath before continuing. "Fuck you." _

_It took Troy a minute to process what she just said to him. She never swore, ever. "Gabriella, I didn't mean it-"_

_There was a beep, signaling that the call had ended. _

"Look Gabriella.. please, I didn't mean it. I didn't mean it when I said that, I swear. It didn't come out right." Troy pleaded.

Gabriella laughed sarcastically. "Oh yeah sure, I believe you. I also believe that you didn't mean it when you said you loved me."

Troy took a deep breath and ran his hand through his hair. "I've never had a serious relationship before, Gabs-"

Gabriella interrupted him. "It's _Gabriella_ to you."

Troy corrected himself. "Gabriella. I just don't know how to find the right words. Forgive me, please."

Gabriella shook her head, and looked at him with glossy eyes. "You know, I find this so true. How people can make you feel _so _special at one time, then the next day, you're forgetten, and you feel like you're not wanted anymore. That was the first time I ever said I love you to a boy, specifically a boy my age, you were my first boyfriend, I thought we were going to have an amazing relationship, because we felt so much for each other. But I guess I let my hopes go too high." Gabriella said, and began walking out of the store.

"Gabriella!" Troy yelled, and began to follow her, the unpaid basketball shoes in his hands. He was interrupted by beeps. He ignored them, and ran out of the store, looking for Gabriella.

"Hey! Hey kid!" A deep, angry voice called from behind him. "Come back! You have to pay for those!"

Troy couldn't process the information right now. His mind was focused on Gabriella, he needed to find her. Then, he saw her. He found her petite frame, and her beautiful brown curls, flowing behind her in the crowd. He immediately ran to her, he ran as fast as he could.

He was almost there, when someone grabbed his arm. He tried to break free, but the hold on his arm was too strong.

"Let me go!" Troy yelled angrily, trying to break out of the person's grasp.

"Kid, you're in big trouble." A raspy voice said from above him.

Troy looked up and his eyes widened. He found himself looking into the eyes of a security guard.

_Oh shit._


	22. Chapter 21

**Summary: Gabriella Montez hasn't had her first boyfriend yet, and couldn't even make friends. One day, by accident she hurts Troy Bolton, the most popular guy in school. And then, Troy Bolton takes interest in her.**

**Chapter 22**

Gabriella Montez spun around when she heard her name again. She nearly fell over at the sight she was met with.

Two security guards in white shirts with black ties, were holding onto Troy, trying to keep him from running away. Troy was trying his hardest to break free, using all his strength.

Gabriella bit her lip, trying to figure out what to do. One side of her told her to just leave him, the other side told her to go get him. Gabriella sighed, and ran to Troy as fast as she could.

_Screw my good heart. _Gabriella thought.

"Troy!" Gabriella screamed, and stopped in front of him.

Troy looked up, and he sighed. The security guards looked from Troy, to Gabriella. Gabriella noticed the basketball shoes in his hands, and immediately whipped out her purse. She took out a hundred and fifty dollars.

Gabriella handed the money to the security guards. "Here, I'm sorry for the trouble."

The security guards looked at the money, before nodding and taking it from Gabriella. One turned to Troy. "This better not happen again, kid."

Troy nodded. "Sorry sir."

As soon as the security guards walked away, Gabriella slapped Troy's shoulder. "Troy! What were you thinking! You could of been in some serious trouble!"

"I needed to talk to you! And you walked out, so I had to follow you!"

"That was a stupid decision Troy, you should have paid! You just took an _enormous_ risk!"

"I don't give a fuck about how _enormous _the risk is, I'd do anything for you Gabriella! I'd jump off a freaking mountain just to see you Gabs!"

Before they knew it, everyone's eyes were on them. Gabriella blushed embarrassed, from the attention, and Troy scratched the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Gabriella." Troy said in a low whisper. "I meant that, I really did. I'd go to the extremes for you. I was a jerk, I hurt you. I know. I regret ever doing that. I regret ever leaving you, I regret even listening to Sierra. And I truly, deeply sorry."

Gabriella looked into Troy's eyes, and found nothing but honesty, and sincerity. She smiled. "You're right, you were a jerk. I know you're sorry, Troy. You always have something to give, you commit to the relationship very well. You make me extremely happy, I just need some time to think, that's all. But thank you, for truly apologizing." She opened her arms and began to walk towards him.

Troy immediately grabbed her and took her into his arms. He hugged her tightly, he took in her scent. She smelled like vanilla, it was perfect. Gabriella looked up at him. Troy grinned at her and tucked a strand of her brown curls behind her ear.

"Friends?"

"Friends." She confirmed, smiling.

* * *

Gabriella was ambushed with questions during the car ride back to Sharpay's house. Taylor, Kelsi, and Sharpay all wouldn't stop.

"What happened?"

"Are you guys back together?"

"What did he say?"

"We saw you hug, are you guys friends or?"

"Are you still mad at him?"

"Did you forgive him?"

Gabriella leaned back on the gray headrest. "Why is it _so _interesting when something happens between me and Troy?"

"Because it just is, Gabs. We're your friends. We're suppose to be interested." Sharpay answered, her eyes focused on the road.

Gabriella shook her head in disbelief. "You three are impossible."

"Hey! You'd be asking us the same thing if it happened to any of us." Kelsi pointed out.

Gabriella laughed. "That's true."

"There you go. So spill girl! What happened back there?" Taylor immediately said, getting impatient.

"Well.."

"Gabs hurry up! I need to know!" Taylor whined.

"Okay okay! Patience Tay! Me and Troy are friends, done." Gabriella answered.

"That's it?"

"Yup."

"No details?"

"Nope."

"Wow, what a story." Taylor rolled her eyes. Gabriella giggled at her reaction.

"Sorry Tay. I'll explain the full story sometime later."

Taylor nodded. Gabriella smiled and turned back around. The car ride to Sharpay's was silent afterwards.

* * *

**There you go. Short chapter. But I didn't want to put in useless details of the girls at Sharpay's. So, the next chapter will start with like a week later or something. c:**

**Questions? Askkkk away. **

**~xoLoveForeverxx**


	23. Chapter 22

**Summary: Gabriella Montez hasn't had her first boyfriend yet, and couldn't even make friends. One day, by accident she hurts Troy Bolton, the most popular guy in school. And then, Troy Bolton takes interest in her.**

**Chapter 23**

* * *

_**2 months later..**_

Yes, it's been two months. Friendships and relationships have changed dramatically. Gabriella and Troy are close again. But Gabriella is getting pretty close with Nate, too. Sierra and Gabriella still hated each other. Tensions between Gabriella and her family have risen. That was pretty much it.

Gabriella Montez sighed as she got home. She wouldn't even call this her home anymore. It was more like Elise and Sierra's place. Within the two months, Elise and Sierra moved in. It was hell. Sierra would tease Gabriella until she snapped. But then she suddenly stopped, surprisingly.

She sat there, thinking. Thinking about the many things that were happening in her life. For one thing, she was in love again. But.. there was one teensy weensy problem.

She had no idea who she was in love with.

It was always Troy, but then Nate came along. Nate. Troy. Apparently she couldn't make up her mind. She decided to make a comparison between Troy and Nate.

Gabriella grabbed a piece of paper, and a purple gel pen. She started to scribble names on the paper.

"Troy.. Nate." She said to herself as she wrote the names.

**Troy Bolton vs. Nate Collins**

**1.) Both have blue eyes. Troy's are a brilliant blue color, while Nate's are a darker blue color.**

**2.) Both are athletes. Troy's on the basketball team, Nate is on the football team.**

**3.) Both are very handsome. **

**4.) Both are fun to be around. **

**5.) Nate is a tad bit smarter than Troy.**

**6.) Troy's more sweet and romantic.**

She sighed. She had no idea who she liked more. She thought way back, when she was a loner at school. She liked no one. She didn't have this issue. Then Troy came along. She fell head over heels in love with him. Then they broke up. Now she's in love with two people. Great.

The sound of someone crying brought Gabriella out of her thoughts. She got off of the couch, and followed the sound. It was coming from upstairs. She quietly ran upstairs, and listened, trying to figure out which room the sound was coming from.

It was coming from the guest room. Gabriella quietly walked over, and knocked on the door.

There was silence, before an unclear voice said, "Come in."

Gabriella opened the door, and saw Sierra sitting on the bed. She was hugging her knees, crying. There was black mascara running down her face. She looked at Gabriella. "Oh, it's just you."

Gabriella nodded. "Just me." Sierra didn't respond. Gabriella walked over to the bed, and sat down at the edge. "What's wrong?" She asked.

Sierra looked at her with watery eyes. "Why would you care?"

Gabriella was a little taken back. "I just want to help, that's all."

Sierra hesitated. "I-I don't know if anyone could help me with this." Sierra said quietly.

"Sierra, what's wrong?" Gabriella asked again.

"I'm.. I'm.." Sierra started, but burst into tears.

Gabriella reached over and put her hand on Sierra's shoulder. "It's going to be fine, I promise."

"No it's not going to be fine!" Sierra suddenly snapped, pushing Gabriella's hand off her shoulder. "It's not going to be fine." She said again.

"Sierra, please. What's wrong?"

Sierra sighed. "Do you really want to know?"

Gabriella nodded.

"I'm pregnant." Sierra said quietly.

Gabriella couldn't believe her ears. But then again, maybe she could believe them because Sierra seemed like that type of person.

"I think this is the end of my life." Sierra added.

"Did you tell the father?" Gabriella asked.

Sierra nodded. "He left me. You'll be hearing a million rumors at East High about me for the next decade."

"Oh." Gabriella managed to say.

"It's okay, Gabriella. He didn't support me. And I certainly don't expect you, or anyone to either."

"Sierra please. I'm not that type of person. I promise I'll support you. Did you tell Elise yet?" Gabriella asked.

Sierra shook her head sadly. "I think she'll kill me."

"Whatever happens, I'll be there for you." Gabriella said, with a reassuring smile.

To Gabriella's surprise, Sierra smiled back at her. "Thank you so much Gabriella."

Gabriella nodded, and got off the bed. She began to walk to the door, when Sierra's voice stopped her.

"Wait, Gabriella."

Gabriella turned back around. "Yes Sierra?"

"I'm sorry.."

This time Gabriella couldn't believe her ears. Sierra Willams, the girl who broke her and Troy up, was apologizing to her. The girl who hated her from the very start. She could not believe it.

Sierra noticed the shocked expression on Gabriella's face. She continued. "Your dad, he always talked about you. He always told my mom how wonderful you were. My mom told me about you. She was determined that I had to be better than you. I had to. My mom always looked down on me. I don't want to go into detail about that. I had no one to depend on, no one supporting my decisions. My life was a crappy mess, so I decided to wreck someone else's. And the someone was you. You had the _perfect _life."

Gabriella still didn't respond. So Sierra kept going. "You had such an amazing boyfriend, before I broke you guys up. I could see the chemistry between you two from the very first day I walked into East High. I never seen such strong chemistry between two entirely different people. I wanted that. So I broke your relationship with Troy. I thought after a while the chemistry would fade away, just like the rest, but it didn't. It was still lingering in the air. Every time I looked over at you two, I could see the way you two look at each other. It was the exact same loving eyes that you had during your relationship. I realized I couldn't do anymore damage. I thought I could bring you down with my harsh words, but then I realized I couldn't. So I stopped. Something inside of me just snapped, telling me to stop. So I did."

Sierra kept on blabbing on. "I know you won't forgive me, because I wrecked your perfect relationship, and was horrifically rude to you, but please, I'm trying to change. I promise this isn't a scheme, or anything. I just don't want us to hate each other anymore." She looked down at her feet.

Gabriella smiled. "Thank you for the wonderful apology Sierra. I think you deserve a second chance. Plus, it might not be good for the baby if their Mom and Step-Aunt fight every two seconds."

Sierra laughed. "Thank you so much, Gabs.. I mean Gabriella."

"It's okay! Only friends can call me Gabs. Which means you could, too." Gabriella said cheerfully.

Sierra's face lit up. Gabriella definitely liked this Sierra better. She smiled at her, and walked out of the room.

She took a deep breath and blinked a few times.

_What the hell just happened?_

* * *

**OKAY bad chapter, I'm serious. This is just a filler chapter, with a bunch more coming LOL. okay so Gabriella is in love with two people. Troy and Nate woohoo! And who do we want her to be with? TROY! I don't know if I'll have Nate & Gabs get together, I don't know yet.**

**WOW I seriously haven't updated this in CENTURIES. I'm so sorry! Please don't hate me! I've left you hanging. Anyways.. I made Sierra & Gabs be friends, because there's going to be a really important part where they're going to be stuck in a situation together. And this might be good to know: Elise has a record of abusing kids. Mwahahahaha. **

**ONE LAST THING GUYS! Remember my author's note? Where I asked you guys what story you wanted me to do? Two Worlds got 3 votes, a Zanessa story got 2 & so did So Forbidden, and then The Love Game got 4. Alright so, I didn't receive the vote for The Love Game until after I started writing Two Worlds. Good news: TWO WORLDS IS UP! If you were one of the people who wanted to read it, GO READ IT. RIGHT NOW. I love where the story is going! After this story & Two Worlds are completed, I'll do The Love Game, then So Forbidden, etc. Plus if any of you are reading At Last, that story probably won't be active until the summer. I'll be able to do so much more when school ends. **

**But for now, I ADVISE YOU ALL TO GO READ TWO WORLDS. Even if you hate fantasy stories. Well. Maybe you shouldn't read it if you hate fantasy stories. But yeah. Wow this is long. OKAY BYE! **

**-xoLoveForeverxx**


	24. Chapter 23

**Summary: Gabriella Montez hasn't had her first boyfriend yet, and couldn't even make friends. One day, by accident she hurts Troy Bolton, the most popular guy in school. And then, Troy Bolton takes interest in her.**

**Chapter 24**

* * *

Troy felt anger rush through his veins. His blood was boiling. His jaw tightened. He was just about ready to walk over there, and punch the guy in the face. But one thing was holding him back.

Gabriella.

When she had smiled after the kiss, he knew, he knew that he made her happy. Troy just couldn't bare to take the happiness away from her.

His heart was broken. He never wanted to hurt her. He never wanted to see the day that Gabriella would be happy with someone other than him.

Pulling himself away from the scene, Troy dragged himself home, ignoring everyone's questions, and comments.

He even ignored Chad and the gang, which he'd never done before. Ever.

* * *

_**With Gabriella..**_

Gabriella Montez had no idea what happened. One minute she was talking to Nate, and laughing. The next minute his lips were on hers, she felt her arms wrap around his neck. When they both pulled away, Gabriella smiled and blushed.

"Did you like that?" Nate asked, looking at his feet shyly.

Gabriella giggled. "It was quite an experience." She looked up at him again, and smiled.

"So..I was hoping you'd be my girlfriend, but if you thought my kissing was gross, then that'd suck.." Nate said.

"Nate! Stop, you're a great kisser. And about being your girlfriend.." Gabriella hesitated. 'What about Troy?' She thought. One side of her wanted to slap Nate for kissing her, then the other side was calm and relaxed. She decided to go with the calm and relaxed side of her. 'Well, Troy is your past, Gabriella. And I don't think he'll come back to you anytime soon.' She thought.

Nate looked nervous, Gabriella was silent for a long time, as it seems. He looked at her, and then he saw her smiling.

"Yes Nate, I'd love to be your girlfriend." She had said, smiling.

* * *

_**With the gang..**_

"He just whizzed by us, not saying a word! He never does that!" Sharpay screamed.

"Shar, calm down. Maybe he didn't see us." Kelsi said.

"Oh yeah, he totally missed Sharpay's sparkly top." Taylor said sarcastically.

"Taylor has a point. Troy wouldn't ignore us." Zeke added.

The gang was at the park, discussing Troy's odd behavior. Then Chad walked over to them, with his phone clutched in his hand.

"Any luck?" Taylor asked.

Chad shook his head. "I sent him like a thousand messages, and voicemails. He just won't pick up."

Sharpay sighed. Then she realized something. "Hey, where's Gabs? Maybe she'll know what's wrong with him."

The gang looked at each other, and shrugged. "I'll try to call her." Kelsi said, and reached for her phone. At the corner of her eye, she saw a girl with long dark brown hair, and a boy with blonde hair. She swirled around and gasped.

"You guys." She said. "I found her."

Everyone whirled around to look. A girl, with long dark brown curls, was holding hands with a boy, with blonde hair. The girl was definitely Gabriella, but the boy was definitely not Troy.

* * *

_**At the Bolton household..**_

Jazzy Bolton was sitting on the steps. She was licking an orange popsicle, watching her brother play basketball, and miss every single basket.

"Damn it!" Troy yelled loudly. He threw the basketball down with all the force he had. It bounced high into the air, before rolling off into the grass.

Troy swore under his breath. He pulled off his shirt, and threw it over to the grass next to the basketball.

Jazzy was quiet. She had never seen her brother so angry before. She looked up when she heard a familiar voice.

"Thank you for walking me home, Nate."

"My pleasure, Gabriella."

Jazzy quickly got off the steps and peered over the fence. She saw Nate and Gabriella share a quick kiss, before waving goodbye. She looked over at her brother.

Troy's eyes were a dark shade of blue. His head was hung low, and his jaw was tightened. He felt like if someone even breathed, he was going to snap.

The back door opened, and a small familiar figure stumbled out.

"Trooooooy!"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" Troy yelled furiously.

Kyle Bolton blinked. He dropped his stuffed elephant that he was holding. Jazzy clamped her hand over her mouth.

"I'M ASKING YOU, WHAT DO YOU WANT?! ANSWER ME!"

There was silence.

"Troy, maybe you should stop yelling-" Jazzy said, but was cut off.

"I can do whatever the fuck I want." Troy hissed, his voice dangerously low.

Jazzy opened her mouth to say something, but Kyle started crying. Jazzy rushed over to her little brother. "Oh Kyle! Sssh! It's going to be okay." She picked him up, and stroked his back.

"Troy is scary! Scary!" Kyle hiccuped. "I don't want to be like him anymore!"

"Oh Kyle, Troy isn't scary. He's just angry, that's all." Jazzy bit her lip.

"No!" Kyle buried his little face in Jazzy's shoulder. "Scary!"

"I fucking swear if you call me scary one more time, you'll never see daylight again!" Troy yelled.

Jazzy gasped. Anger was written all across her face. "Troy! That is the rudest thing you have ever said to anyone! What has gotten into you? Seriously? I know you're angry but that's just crossing the line, by a thousand miles. You'd seriously want to beat up Kyle?! Your little brother! Do you think Gabriella would still like you if she saw you right now?!" Jazzy looked at him with pure anger. She quickly opened the door and stormed inside with Kyle.

Troy collasped onto the basketball court. He was dripping with sweat, and his blood was steaming. He took a moment to think about what Jazzy had said.

_"Do you think Gabriella would still like you if she saw you right now?" _

'Yes.' He thought. 'Yes, Gabriella would still like me.' He thought it over again, and got a different answer.

_'Gabriella likes it when people are kind to each other, no matter what kind of day they're having. If she saw me right now, she'd hate me. Like I hate me.'_

* * *

**There you go. If something doesn't make sense, please ask. But Gabs & Nate are together. Nate isn't a bad person and won't hurt Gabriella, I promise. :p Troy's having some conflict with himself, huh? He didn't mean to be rude to Kyle, he just exploded, and took his anger out on Kyle. **

**I'm sorry for slow updates, school is coming to a close! Things will be more faster in the summertime. I'll be watching HSM2 again on my computer on the 27th, my last day of school. Then I'll basically memorize all the songs and have them stuck in my head for like a year. I swear if you don't think of HSM2 when you think of the first day of summer, I don't know what to tell you.**

**Keep the reviews coming you guys! I love all your feedback! I'm sorry if this story is getting a bit long, just bare with me here. **

**xoxo,**

**-xoLoveForeverxx**


	25. Chapter 24

**Summary: Gabriella Montez hasn't had her first boyfriend yet, and couldn't even make friends. One day, by accident she hurts Troy Bolton, the most popular guy in school. And then, Troy Bolton takes interest in her.**

**Chapter 25**

* * *

Troy found his hands very interesting that night. He didn't want to look up and meet the angry eyes of his mother and father, so he looked at his hands.

"Answer me Troy Bolton!" Lucille said angrily, putting her hands on her hips.

Troy was silent.

Jack Bolton crossed his arms. "Are you being serious right now Troy? What has gotten into you?"

"Nothing, Dad." Troy finally answered.

"Nothing?! NOTHING! Then explain why you would yell at Kyle like that, _swearing _too!" Lucille yelled.

"Troy you love Kyle. Why would you do that?" Jack sounded more calm than Lucille. But the look in his eyes was cold and stern, which scared Troy.

"I was angry."

"That's not an acceptable excuse, Troy."

"But really, I was angry."

Lucille sighed. "Troy, you're grounded until you can straighten things out." She grabbed her hot cup of tea, and walked out of the kitchen, leaving Jack and Troy. "Good night." She said before completely exiting the room.

Jack looked over at the doorway, before turning back to Troy. "Your mother's angry."

Troy nodded. "Yeah, I know."

"Why'd you do it Troy?"

"I told you, I was angry."

"But why?"

Troy looked at his hands. His vision began to blur. He looked away from Jack, and furiously wiped at his eyes. He didn't want to cry in front of his dad.

The tears kept coming, so he had to wipe them away. Jack looked over at his son, and sighed. "You know Troy, real men can cry. It shows that they aren't just tough. They have feelings, too."

"I'm not crying." Troy protested, sniffling.

"Don't deny it."

"Real men also know how to treat girls right. And that's where it all went wrong. And then before you know it, the girl moves on. And you're just left behind in the dust." Troy managed to say before uncontrollable tears ran down his face.

Jack Bolton patted his son on the back, comforting him. "Real men also make mistakes, and that's okay."

* * *

Gabriella Montez stared at her ceiling. She was in bed, home alone. Her father and Elise went out, and she had no idea where Sierra was. She felt very lonely. Then, there was a knock on her bedroom door.

"Knock knock."

Gabriella smiled, she knew that voice. She hopped out of bed, and opened the door, revealing a very tired, but smiling Sierra.

"I'm sorry if I woke you. I couldn't sleep." Sierra apologized.

Gabriella laughed. "You didn't wake me, I couldn't sleep either."

"I brought you a cup of tea." Sierra said, handing her the cup.

"Thank you so much." Gabriella said. She opened the door wider. "Come on in, it's quite lonely in here."

Sierra walked in. She whirled around to look at Gabriella. "You know, this is the first time I've ever been in your room."

"Welcome to my room." Gabriella said cheerfully.

Sierra laughed. "It's such a nice room. I love the balcony."

"Take a seat on the bed, get comfortable. You have a child growing inside of you." Gabriella ordered.

"Yes Ma'am." Sierra joked, taking a seat on Gabriella's bed.

Gabriella laughed. Sierra and her have gotten really close. They didn't hate each other anymore. Gabriella loved this side of Sierra. She wasn't all that bad. Gabriella walked over to her bed, and took a seat next to her. She turned on the lamp sitting on her desk.

"So, couldn't sleep huh?" Gabriella stated.

Sierra nodded. "I was up, thinking."

"So was I. The rain didn't really help either." Gabriella pointed out.

"So, I heard you and Nate Collins are going out." Sierra nudged Gabriella, making her smile.

"Yeah. We are." Gabriella said.

"He's pretty cute. And kind, he's a good guy, Gabriella."

"You like him?" Gabriella asked.

"Oh! Me? No, no. I just thought he was cute. He kinda helped me in the hallway when I tripped and fell." Sierra said, smiling.

"That was sweet of him." Gabriella answered, smiling back at her.

"What about you and Troy?" Sierra suddenly asked.

"I don't know. Sharpay called me today and told me that Troy wouldn't speak to them."

"I saw him leaving after school today. He was running. And boy, did he look pissed."

"Troy doesn't get angry that easily."

Sierra hesitated before answering. "You're right, Gabriella. Troy doesn't get angry easily. But when it comes to you, it's different."

"What do you mean?"

"Listen Gabriella. I know you're probably happy with Nate, but Troy's heartbroken. I heard from one of Jazzy's friends that he swore at his little brother or something, I don't know."

Gabriella gasped. "Seriously?" Gabriella got up. She ran to her closet and grabbed a t-shirt, and a pair of jeans.

"Gabriella? Where are you going?"

"To talk to Troy." Gabriella answered.

"Are you serious? It's like, midnight. Is he asleep?"

"Nope, Troy doesn't sleep until like 2 AM on Fridays. Hopefully he won't be furious at me."

"But Gabriella, it's raining."

"I'm still going."

* * *

**And that is Chapter 25! :) I'm writing Chapter 26 right now. Sooo.. I hope y'all are enjoying this! Please feel free to ask me anything. **

**I love reading all your reviews so keep them coming!**

**-xoLoveForeverxx**

**P.S. This is really random, but I went to the mall today and got a top that says 'Love Forever' on it, AND IT REMINDED ME OF FANFIC SO I HAD TO GET IT. I'm really weird, even I scare me.**


	26. Chapter 25

**Summary: Gabriella Montez hasn't had her first boyfriend yet, and couldn't even make friends. One day, by accident she hurts Troy Bolton, the most popular guy in school. And then, Troy Bolton takes interest in her.**

**Chapter 26**

* * *

Gabriella shivered as she walked out of her house. Troy's house was only a few houses down. Not that far. She wrapped her arms tightly around herself. She felt the rain slam against her petite body.

Sierra had called her crazy. Gabriella thought she was going insane too. Walking to your ex-boyfriend's house at midnight, when it's raining buckets. Yes, she was crazy. But she was only doing this because she cared about him, a lot.

She walked up to the door of the Bolton household. She wondered why they didn't have a front porch. She pulled out her phone and began to type furiously.

_To: Troy_

_From: Gabriella _

_Troy, come outside please. I need to talk to you. I don't want to wake the rest of your family by ringing the doorbell. Oh, and bring a jacket, it's raining._

_-Gabriella_

After she pressed the send button, she waited patiently for him. She wondered if he got the text. She looked down at her feet. She had no idea why she chose to wear flats in this weather. She knew they'd be ruined, but she didn't mind.

"You're soaking wet." A voice said, making her look up.

She saw him, for the first time this entire week. Her heart was racing, he still had that effect on her. His eyes were a bit red and puffy, he'd been crying. The rain made his hair damp, it was sticking to his forehead. He looked tired, overall.

"I don't mind." Gabriella said.

"So, you said you needed to talk to me?"

Gabriella nodded. "I heard something about you swearing at Kyle. What happened?"

"I don't really want to talk about it." Troy said uncomfortably.

"It's okay, I understand."

"So you kinda came through all this rain for nothing."

Gabriella smiled. "It doesn't really matter. I got to talk to you, and that's what I wanted to do in the first place."

Troy couldn't help but smile back. Gabriella was an incredible person, really. "You should probably head home, you'll catch a cold." Troy said. He reached over and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Yeah, I probably should." Gabriella responded, blushing.

"Do you want me to walk you home?" Troy hoped she'd say yes, he wanted to spend as much time with her as possible.

"I wouldn't want you to catch a cold." Gabriella said.

"Nah I'm fine. I usually run in this weather anyways." Troy said.

"Are you sure?" Gabriella asked, still unsure.

"Positive. Now, let's go." Troy said, grabbing her hand. Gabriella looked at him.

"You're wearing flats in this wet weather. You could slip." Troy winked at her, making her blush.

Troy and Gabriella walked back to Gabriella's house. The rain didn't bother them anymore. Gabriella felt warmer, she had no idea why. Maybe it was because Troy was there, holding her hand. She had always felt safe being with Troy. The pair stopped in front of Gabriella's house. They stared at each other in silence.

"So.. you should head inside." Troy said, breaking the silence.

Gabriella nodded. "I should." She turned around, about to go inside. Then she realized Troy was still holding onto her hand. She turned back around.

"Troy-"

"Gabriella, can I uh.." Troy stopped.

"Can you what, Troy?"

"C-Can I kiss you?"

Gabriella froze. Her heart was beating rapidly. Her mind was at war. One side was screaming _YES!_ but the other side, the more calm side was telling her no, because she was with Nate.

Nate. She had forgotten all about him until now. Gabriella blinked. _Should I? _

"No." Gabriella stuttered. "No." She repeated, more firmly. "I'm with Nate, Troy. He wouldn't like it if I was kissing my ex-boyfriend." She looked down at her feet.

"Oh." Troy said sadly. He let go of her hand. "I'm sorry, I had no idea why I asked when I knew you were with Nate. I better go now." He turned away from her, and began to walk off.

Gabriella stood there, unsure of what she should do. She hit her forehead lightly. '_I'm going to be the worst girlfriend in the history of girlfriends.' _She thought. "Troy wait!" She cried and ran over to him, grabbing his hand.

Troy turned around, and looked at her. "What-"

And then her lips were on his.

* * *

**Oooo! A classic kiss in the rain haha! I know Gabriella & Nate just got together, but they're going to break up in like the next chapter(s) or so. Please bare with me here, even though it's kinda weird that you get together with someone and you guys break up in the next 3 days. ._. but yeah! I liked this chapter, all about Troyella, our favorite couple. I miss them in this story. :c**

**Please share your thoughts and review!**

**-xoLoveForeverxx**


	27. Chapter 26

**Summary: Gabriella Montez hasn't had her first boyfriend yet, and couldn't even make friends. One day, by accident she hurts Troy Bolton, the most popular guy in school. And then, Troy Bolton takes interest in her.**

**Chapter 27**

* * *

Gabriella's eyes fluttered open. She squinted, letting her eyes adjust to the brightness. Warm rays of sunshine flooded into the room. She smiled.

_'There's always sunshine after a storm.'_ She thought.

She looked at the time. _10:53 AM _was written in bright red numbers on her alarm clock. Gabriella tried to get up for her morning shower, but something was holding her waist down.

She looked down at her waist, a tan muscular arm was wrapped securely around it. She gasped quietly. _Troy._

The memories of last night filled her mind.

_Gabriella pulled away from the kiss, and found herself looking at a confused Troy._

_"We can't, Troy." She said._

_"We already did, Gabriella." _

_"It's gotta stop. I'm with Nate, and.." She paused, unsure of what to say._

_"Do you really like him, Gabs?" Troy asked._

_"I did like him. That's why I accepted when he asked me to be his girlfriend." _

_Troy nodded. Then he looked at her. "Wait, did? You said did. You did like him. So does it mean that you don't like him now?" _

_Gabriella looked at her feet again. She was cold, and soaking wet from the rain. She just wished this conversation would end._

_"Gabriella. Answer me, truthfully." _

_"I-I.. I liked him but then I was still in love with you and I didn't think you'd want to be with me, so that's why I went with him." Gabriella winced at her own words and looked away._

_Troy reached out to brush the back of his hand onto Gabriella's cheek. Gabriella blushed. "You know Gabs, I never completely understood what love felt like. Until you." _

Gabriella blinked. _Oh shoot._ _What am I going to do? _She turned towards Troy, and found herself getting lost in two ocean blue orbs.

"Morning, Ella." Troy said, smiling.

"I don't ever want to get up." Gabriella said, groaning. She absolutely _did not _want to be awake, she didn't want to think about the drama that will come.

Troy chuckled. "Ella, you're going to have to get up sometime."

Gabriella grabbed the blanket, and hid under it. "No."

"Oh c'mon Ella.. you can't possibly leave me here bored to tears.."

"Shut up, Troy."

"Did you just tell me to shut up? You as in Gabriella Montez, the girl who won't hurt a fly. Shocking." Troy paused, before grinning. "If you want me to shut up, then fine, I will." He crossed his arms.

Gabriella was still hiding under the blanket. She wondered if she annoyed Troy. She didn't want that to happen. "I'm so sorry Troy! Please don't be mad at me." Gabriella said, flinging the blanket off the bed.

Troy burst into laughter, and looked at Gabriella's pout face. "You are so innocent, Miss Montez."

"And you're really mean, Troy."

"The guy who will do anything for you, is mean. I don't understand your logic, Gabriella."

Gabriella grabbed the nearest pillow and threw it at Troy, which he caught gracefully. "I'm going to wash up. Oh and, your toothbrush is still here from like a century ago."

"Great, I don't need to walk all the way back home then."

"Troy you live like three houses down."

"Too far."

"You're such a lazy ass." Gabriella said, before covering her mouth.

"Did I just hear Gabriella Montez swear?" Troy tried to hold in his laughter. He started to laugh, then a toothbrush hit him on the nose. "Ow! Gabriella! That hurt!"

"Troy! Are you okay? I didn't mean for that to hit your face!"

Troy shook his head, and chuckled. "You're way too sweet, Gabriella."

* * *

_**3 hours later..**_

Troy rolled his eyes. He's been listening to her whining and crying for more than an hour. And she was crying about the _exact _same thing. Over and over.

Gabriella was curled up into a ball, sitting on her bed. She was rocking back and forth, with tears streaming down her cheeks. "Troy." She hiccuped. "What am I going to do? He's going to hate me!"

"Gabs, we went over this. I'm taking all the blame, remember? You can simply just say something like, oh, we're better off as friends." Troy said.

"But we just got together! And I already _cheated _on him!"

"Gabs.." Troy groaned. "It was completely my fault. I was the one who wanted to kiss you."

"I let you kiss me! That was my fault! I ran and kissed you! I shouldn't have done that, but I wanted to!" Gabriella started sobbing again.

"Gabriella. Breathe. Sierra said you'll be perfectly fine. She said she'll talk to Nate, if you wanted her to."

Gabriella sighed. Sierra had caught Gabriella and Troy cuddled up in the living room this morning. And of course, Gabriella had to tell her the truth.

"Alright fine. I'll be okay." Gabriella said.

"That's how incredible you are, Gabriella." Troy said, smiling.

* * *

_**45 minutes later..**_

"I won't be okay!" Gabriella sobbed. "What should I do Troy?!"

Troy was about to slap himself. "You said you'd be fine about an hour ago! What happened?"

"I'm such an unfaithful girlfriend! Maybe I should just become a player!"

"It was my fault. You aren't unfaithful. I pushed you into this. Nate will be mad, I guarantee you that, but I highly doubt that he'll never talk to you again. Why are you so worried about what Nate would think?"

"I hurt him, Troy. Of course I'd care."

Troy kissed the top of her head. "You'll be fine, trust me."

* * *

_**An hour later..**_

Troy and Gabriella were sitting in the Montez's living room, watching a Disney movie.

Troy looked over at Gabriella, who was hugging a pillow. "If you're about to cry again, I swear I'm going to break something."

"Does it annoy you when I cry, Troy?" Gabriella asked, looking at Troy with hurt in her eyes.

Troy gulped. He knew he had said something wrong. "Ella, I didn't mean it like that."

"Then what did you mean, Troy?"

"You've been crying about Nate all day. Seriously Gabs, it's going to be fine. Don't worry about it. He won't be mad at you forever. Heck, you didn't even tell him anything yet."

Gabriella looked down at the pillow she was holding. Troy swung his arm around her shoulders. "I'm here for you. And I'll always be here. If the outcome with Nate doesn't turn out great, I'll be the one to blame, because I don't want you to take the blame, ever."

Gabriella smiled at Troy. She kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you so much Troy. And since my problems are now resolved, maybe we should talk about what happened between you, Jazzy, and Kyle.."

Troy groaned. "I forgot about that until now."

* * *

**Gabriella & Troy made up. And in the beginning, they did NOT sleep together. It was just cuddling, I swear. I'm not sure what's going to happen between Gabriella, and Nate. But they're definitely going to break up. **

**Review & share your thoughts!**

**-xoLoveForeverxx**

**P.S. Know how it says Chapter _ at the top? The chapter number that FF gives you and the chapter number at the top of each chapter are completely different, if you know what I mean. Just pay attention to the chapter number at the top of this page because that is the correct chapter number.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary: Gabriella Montez hasn't had her first boyfriend yet, and couldn't even make friends. One day, by accident she hurts Troy Bolton, the most popular guy in school. And then, Troy Bolton takes interest in her.**

**Chapter 28**

* * *

Gabriella was sprawled out on her bed. She was lying on her stomach, her cheek pressed against the pillow. "I told you, he hates me!" Gabriella cried.

Sierra sighed. "He doesn't hate you Gabriella, he's just mad, that's all."

"He hates me!"

"Gabriella." Sierra said sternly. "If he hated you, he wouldn't have said, fine, I understand, go get your guy."

"He sounded really mad, though."

"You can't blame him, Gabriella. But I'm sure he doesn't hate you."

Gabriella sighed. "At least that's over."

"Brighten up, Gabs. You're in love with Troy, and he loves you back! You can finally be with him! Shouldn't you at least be happy about that?"

Gabriella smiled thinking about Troy. She loved everything about him. Sierra caught Gabriella's smile, and she smirked. "There we go."

"It's funny how I started out with no friends, and everyday I'd receive hurtful notes in my locker. Now, East High's King is in love with me. How on Earth did that happen?"

Sierra laughed. "No idea, but you two sure flipped East High upside down."

"You've changed a lot, Sierra." Gabriella commented.

"I know, I have."

"I think I like this Sierra a lot better."

"I think I do too, Gabs." Sierra said, smiling. "Now come on, you have a date with the lovely Troy Bolton tonight."

* * *

About an hour later, Gabriella was dressed and ready for her date. Her hair was straightened, then curled again. The curls were very flowy and bouncy. She had white flowers in her hair, and she was wearing a white flowy dress, with white flats.

"Oh Gabriella, you look so pretty." Sierra said, smiling.

"I feel like a polar bear." Gabriella responded, making Sierra laugh.

"You look far from one. Now come on, Troy will be here any second."

And right at that moment, the doorbell rang. Sierra rushed to the door, and opened it, revealing a very _fresh _looking Troy Bolton. He was wearing a blue collared shirt, and dark washed jeans. His hands were in his pockets. When he saw Sierra, he grinned. "Hey Sierra." He greeted. "Where's Gabriella?"

"She'll come down in just a sec. You clean up very nice, Bolton." Sierra complimented, making Troy laugh.

Then, Gabriella came flying down the stairs, her hair flowing behind her. "I'm here! I'm here! I just had to get something, sorry to make you wait!" She ran towards the door, and immediately stopped when she saw Troy. She blushed. "Hi Troy."

Troy cleared his throat. She looked so perfect, he couldn't help but stare at her. "Hey Gabs."

Sierra smirked, noticing the embarrassment between the two. "Well, get going! Have fun you two!" Sierra said, shoving both of them out the door, and closing the door behind them.

"You look very nice, Troy." Gabriella said, smiling.

"And you look absolutely perfect." Troy leaned down and kissed her cheek. "I was hoping we could walk, if that's okay with you."

"Of course."

Troy grinned and grabbed her hand. He began to walk faster and faster, pulling Gabriella with him.

* * *

About halfway, Gabriella stopped, breathless. "I thought you said we could _walk, _not run a marathon, Troy Bolton!"

Troy turned around and grinned sheepishly at her. "Sorry Gabs, I just want to get there as soon as possible."

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "You'll get there in no time, it'll take me like fifteen more minutes."

"Then I'll carry you. Hop on." Troy said, gesturing to his back.

Gabriella hesitated for a second. Troy rolled his eyes. "Unless you weigh more than four hundred pounds, I think I can manage. Besides, you're light as a feather. Now hop on!"

Gabriella giggled and hopped onto his back. "Ouch Gabs! You're so heavy!" Troy said dramatically, making her gasp.

"Troy Bolton! You said I was as light as a feather!"

"Did you gain some weight, Gabs? Because you're really heavy."

"Troy, that is so mean!"

"I'm just kidding, Gabs. You're as light as a feather." Troy said, chuckling.

Gabriella sighed, relieved. "Good, I thought I really did gain a lot of weight."

"Even if you did, you'd still be as light as a feather. And I'd still love you."

Gabriella blushed. "You're such a suck up, Troy."

"And you love me for it."

Gabriella couldn't help but laugh, he was right. She loved Troy Bolton, more than anything in the world.

* * *

Gabriella and Troy had just finished their meal, and now they were lying on the grass, in the park. They were star gazing, because that's what star crossed lovers do. According to Troy.

Gabriella's head was resting on Troy's chest, and his arm was wrapped around her. He was stroking her hair, and occasionally placing soft kisses in it.

"Gabs?"

"Yes, Troy?"

"Did I tell you how beautiful you are?"

"Troy. That's probably the thousandth time you've asked that question tonight."

"But you are so incredibly beautiful."

Gabriella just shook her head and laughed.

"It's true."

"You're such a suck up, Troy Bolton."

"Only around you."

Gabriella rolled her eyes. Then she smiled, and pressed her lips against his gently. "I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too, Gabs." Troy said, and kissed her forehead, making Gabriella blush.

Gabriella closed her eyes, and sighed happily.

Everything was perfect.

* * *

**Okay honestly this chapter was rushed. And it's short, I'm sorry. I've been stressing out over summer reading, and I haven't written anything in so long, oh my gosh. The way this story is written sucks, to be honest. I'm hoping I can rewrite it in the future, everything is so rushed, and I really hate how I written it! **

**But I hope you guys like this terribly uneventful chapter.. **

**-xoLoveForeverxx**


	29. Please Read Author's Note

_**My Wonderful Readers/Friends,**_

_** This is like the 100th Author's Note that I wrote. You're all expecting chapters, I know. I'm truly sorry. I haven't been writing any chapters, for anything at all. I said I'd finish it up, since there's so little of the story left. But, I'm not going to be able to finish it this summer. **_

_**I'm going to be honest with you all. I've lost interest in writing stories, when I was trying to write a chapter for this story, I had no idea where the chapter was going, and I ended up deleting the whole thing and trying to rewrite it. **_

_**I'm so sorry. I will finish it eventually, but things in my life have been more on the rocky side this summer. I've been stressed out. School starts in 3 weeks, I won't be able to come online until weekends, because of homework, and I have to focus on my studies.**_

_**I love you all, 100 followers for this story. I've been wanting to delete this story, just because I think half of you lost interest. But I won't. I'll finish it eventually, but that isn't a promise. Like Ms Gabriella Montez said, from HSM 2: "Promise is a big word." It is a big word. I have other things I really have to worry about, and I have almost no time for FanFiction. **_

_**I'm not leaving forever, don't worry. I'll still reply to PM's, and I'll keep you guys updated. But don't be surprised if I don't reply for days, weeks, or months. I'll eventually get back to you, now that's a promise. I'll eventually get back to you all.**_

_**Thank you so much for this incredible experience I've had on FanFiction so far. When I first started, I had no idea that people would actually read my stories. Now I'm here with 100 followers on this story, 175 reviews, and 61 favorites. For me at least, that's a lot. **_

_**If you're extremely bored and you have nothing to read, please go read **__**Feel This by HSMLUVER218. **__**I've been reading that FanFic over and over and over this entire summer. I was just mesmerized by how it's written. I love how you can definitely tell how Gabriella has a few trust issues, but then Troy and the gang help her out, causing her to open up. I won't give too much away. It's a beautiful story. I love it. It will forever be my favorite FanFic.**_

_**Also, Ashley Tisdale IS engaged! Congratulations Ashley! I've also heard rumors that Vanessa & Austin are headed towards "I Do".. ? Has anyone else heard something like that? I dunno, I get all my latest celebrity news from Tumblr. (Thank you Tumblr.) Hopefully those rumors aren't true. I definitely want Zanessa back, but imagine if that happened.**_

_**At first I'll scream with joy, but then the press and paps will be ALL over Zanessa. Asking them for information, and that'll be so overwhelming for both Zac and Vanessa. And Austin too. **_

_**Anyways, I won't keep you here reading this any longer. I love you all, so very much. I'll miss seeing Reviews for _ emails. But thank you all, you guys are so amazing, simply just because you've made my day by reading this story. And if you posted reviews before, you did more than just make my day.**_

_**Goodbyes, and best wishes.**_

_**-xoLoveForeverxx (Lily)**_


End file.
